


Los Niños de Hyrule

by Alex_CV



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Dungeon, Gen, Magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_CV/pseuds/Alex_CV
Summary: Cinco niños llegan a una tierra distante, en busca del héroe que pueda salvar a Hyrule de nuevo, pero encuentran a alguien más, que puede darle esperanza al reino.





	1. El Valle Girasol

**Capítulo 1: El Valle Girasol**

Al mediodía las sombras no se ven, el sol abraza a cualquer figura y sus rayos las dejan desprovistas del gemelo oscuro. Cruel andanza a esa hora hacían cinco personas, personas pequeñas, personas todas de distinta vista, la apariencia de cada una de ellas no tenía resonancia alguna entre sí; pero todas caminaban sin descanso, y sin sombra. Bajaban la meseta Kuran, por lo que habían pasado por la Montaña de Cobre, y tenían que volver a subir, porque delante, antes del Valle Girasol, lugar donde había personas viviendo, todavía estaba el pico Vimali.

Esas cinco figuras, de una estatura no muy alta, no se detenían, incluso durante algunas horas por la noche continuaron subiendo por el pico Vimali hasta que la luz de la luna no pudo ayudarles más, entonces descansaron algunas horas y en cuanto el sol apareció por el horizonte, los seis continuaron su camino. Si subir el pico Vimali era difícil, bajar era peligroso por la falta de lugares por donde tomarse. Entonces, una de la figuras desplegó sus alas, y aunque aleteaba de forma lenta y dificultosa, ayudó a otra a bajar con mayor facilidad mientras las otras tres lo hacían de una forma más lenta.

Una vez abajo, las figuras caminaron sin descanso hacia el Valle Girasol. Aquel que tenía las alas intentó volar un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a la tierra para caminar, cojeando de su pierna derecha, junto a sus compañeros; pero al llegar las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol aún permanecía en el cielo, dos de los viajeros cayeron al suelo, sus compañeros trataron de ayudarles aunque luego se quedaron ahí, cuidándolos, y, abrumados por el espeso aire y el asfixiante calor, cayeron desmayados también. Pasó la noche, pero no se levantaron por la mañana y si no hubiera sido por unos mineros que pasaban por el camino, probablemente jamás habrían abierto los ojos otra vez.

Algunos de esos mineros regresaron al Valle Girasol, cargando a los viajeros, mientras otros se dirigieron a la mina para adelantar el trabajo del día. El médico del Valle tuvo que habilitar su bodega trasera para poder atender a los recién llegados, quienes estaban desnutridos, insolados, deshidratados y golpeados.

En esa misma tarde, a la cafetería del Valle, arribaron los mineros que habían recogido a los viajeros. Se sentaron en una mesa grande para comer, al igual que lo hacían cada día. El tema de la charla era inevitablemente aquellos viajeros.

-Pensar que son solo unos chiquillos -decía uno.

-Unos chiquillos muy extraños, jamás había visto algo así -apuntó otro- evidentemente no son de nuestra raza, pero no podíamos dejarlos ahí, habrían muerto, incluso no estoy seguro de que sobrevivan.

-El doctor Sauza dijo que es muy posible que sobrevivan, pero eso depende de cómo progresen esta noche -dijo la camarera, una joven alta, delgada, de piel blanca y ojos azules muy claros. Llevaba su cabeza cubierta con una especie de turbante, pero dejaba escapar su cabello en una larga trenza que colocaba por delante de su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Entonces Shazimi, ya fuiste a visitar a los chiquillos? -le preguntó uno de los mineros.

-No, no he ido aún, solo escuché lo que había dicho el doctor. Iré cuando termine aquí.

-Todo mundo quiere verlos, y no los culpo porque son algo que jamás se había visto por aquí. Uno de ellos incluso tiene plumas, de color verde, parece más un ave que un humano. Otra es pequeña, con su piel un tanto resbalosa y uno diría que tiene una aleta, es parecida a un pez. Hay uno que está vestido de verde, pero tiene una quemadura o algo así en el rostro, el pobrecillo lleva una máscara. El más raro de todos es uno que parece estar hecho de piedra, su piel es dura y su espalda es una roca. Hay una que sí parece humana, es una jovencita con cabello rojo, piel oscura. Son muy peculiares, pero todos dan la impresión de ser unos niños apenas, no sé cómo han podido llegar hasta aquí ni de dónde vengan.

Luego de que los mineros se fueron, Shazimi terminó sus labores y fue a la casa del médico. Sus sandalias sacaban polvo del suelo gracias a lo apurada que iba. Sus ojos, con un azul tan profundo que cualquier lago habría palidecido junto a ellos, se posaban con cierta preocupación en el lugr a donde se dirigía. El sol todavía caía con fuerza sobre el Valle Girasol, que tenía pocos árboles altos, pero estaba repleto de esas flores que seguían al astro rey a donde quiera que este iba. Así, la joven llegó a la casa del médico y tocó la puerta un par de veces hasta que aquél abrió.

-Oh, Shazimi -abrió él la puerta, un hombre calvo, de edad algo avanzada y con una ramita de árbol en su boca.- Parece que tú también quieres ver a estos niños, aunque tú pareces genuinamente más preocupada que los demás, quienes solo estaban de curiosos.

-Usted sabe de dónde vengo -respondió ella-. Por las descripciones de los mineros, estos niños vienen del mismo lugar que yo. Usted es de los pocos que sabe esto.

El hombre asintió y dejó pasar a Shazimi. Mientras le pedía que le ayudara como enfermera esa noche, le comunicó que dos de los chicos ya habían despertado. Ambos entraron a esa bodega habilitada como dormitorio y vieron a los niños. El médico intuyó que ellos podrían tener más confianza con una joven joven y de buen ver. Él sabía que Shazimi no iba a revelar su lugar de origen así de sencillo.

Shazimi vio a los niños y los identificó rápidamente por sus tribus. Una Gerudo, un Orni, un Goron, un Kokiri y una pequeña Zora. Los dos primeros estaban ya despiertos, por lo que se sentó y comenzó a platicar con ellos.

-Deben estar muy cansados, pero pueden descansar aquí en el Valle todo el tiempo que ustedes quieran y necesiten -les dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de decirles su nombre.

-En realidad no tenemos demasiado tiempo para quedarnos aquí -le dijo la jovencita gerudo, quien visiblemente parecía la mayor del grupo.

-Así es ¿sabes tú de alguien que sepa pelear, que use la espada, es decir, que parezca héroe? -preguntó el rito.

-¡Vefamil! -casi lo reprendió la jovencita.- Preguntar tan directamente no era lo que habíamoos acordado.

-Vamos Buruki -respondió aquél- no habíamos encontrado a nadie en tanto tiempo, tenemos que aprovechar.

-No conozco a nadie así -intervino Shazimi provocando la decepción de ambos chicos- en realidad el Valle es muy pacífico. De todas formas es bueno que se queden un tiempo e incluso deben tener hambre ahora mismo. No tengo mucha comida en casa y la verdad no soy buena cocinera, pero sí tengo algo de pan y les servirá para saciar su hambre esta noche.

Cuando Shazimi salió, el pequeño goron y el kokiri se incorporaron pues habían estado escuchando la conversación, la única que seguía sin conciencia era la pequeña zora. El kokiri, tal y como el minero había relatado, tenía una marca grande en su rostro, del lado derecho y de inmediato buscó su “mascara”, en realidad una hoja grande, con agujeros para los ojos. No era solo su rostro, pues parte de su brazo también tenía esa marca extraña.

-Si el héroe no está aquí, tenemos que seguir -afirmó el goron.

-No pienses tan rápido Gonirik – le detuvo Buruki, la gerudo.- Mira a Romis, ni siquiera ha despertado y no se ve muy bien.

-No nos hará mal descansar un poco, sé que encontraremos al héroe muy pronto -afirmó el kokiri.

-Dalome, aunque digas eso, hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin encontrar a nadie, y cuando volé lo más alto que pude, lo único que alcancé a ver fue este lugar -le dijo Vefamil, el rito.

-No podemos rendirnos -dijo enérgico Gonirik, el goron.

-Pero tampoco podemos ser imprudentes, incluso hasta sería bueno explorar el luga un par de días. Tal vez encontremos alguna pista, algo que nos ayude -dijo Buruki.

Shazimi inerrumpió la discusión al llegar con la comida. El doctor Sauza se unió en la cena, llevando él también algunas viandas, y durante la noche los visitantes saciaron sus estómagos, ávidos de una buena comida. Los niños platicaron algunos detalles de su viaje. En efecto venían de Hyrule y habían estado viajando por más de tres meses hasta llegar al Valle Girasol.

-Hyrule está en serios problemas -afirmó Gonirik, atrayendo la atención de Shazimi.

-Sé que desde hace diez años ocurrió algo en el Castillo de Hyrule, pero esta vez es distinto, es como si todo Hyrule estuviera siendo engullido por la oscuridad -indicó Buruki-. Todos enferman y luego mueren, nada crece, hay tormentas cada semana. Incluso las gerudo, que estamos acostumbradas a condiciones difíciles, hemos sentido estos estragos. La familia real está encerrada desde hace varios años en el Castillo y no sabemos qué sucede en realidad.

-Suena terrible. Hyrule... dicen que solía ser una tierra muy hermosa -dijo Shazimi con su mirada baja.

-¿Han escuchado sobre Hyrule? - preguntó Vefamil con cierta curiosidad.

-En realidad... bueno, hay viajeros, tal como ustedes -sonrió Shazimi, nerviosa.

-Bueno, es por eso que necesitamos al héroe -prosiguió Buruki-. Se dice que cuando el mal amenaza Hyrule, el héroe aparecerá y salvará nuestra tierra, como lo hizo el Héroe del Tiempo hace ya muchísimos años.

-El Héroe del Tiempo es una de las leyendas más famosas de Hyrule -dijo Vefamil con una sonrisa orgullosa.- Viajó por Hyrule derrotando toda clase de monstruos y luego venció a Ganon, el rey del mal.

-Lo hizo con ayuda de los sabios, uno de ellos era un goron -intervino Gonirik con una gran sonrisa.

-Una era una gerudo -dijo Buruki.

-También había una kokiri -dijo Dalome con seriedad.

-Pues... los orni aún no estábamos en Hyrule por ese entonces -admitió Vefamil con una mueca- pero estoy seguro que, de haber existido, uno de los sabios habría sido rito.

Shazimi sabía la historia de memoria, casi todos los habitantes de Hyrule la sabían en realidad. Ella había escuchado de su madre una y otra vez aquel relato, pero el que aquellos niños contaran la historia con tanto entusiasmo inundaba su corazón de nostalgia, ternura y amor, aunque también de pesadumbre. Sonrió tímidamente sin pensarlo y luego vio la hora, casi las cuatro de la madrugada, supuso que era tiempo de irse, porque no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, pero vio a Romis, la pequeña zora, con un gesto desagradable en su rotro, aun dormida. Se acercó a ella y le tocó la piel.

-Está muy caliente... doctor, tómele la temperatura -pidió ella y cuando el médico lo hizo, le alarmaron los números. Romis tenía una fiebre muy alta, una que no sufría cuando llegaron ahí. Los otros chicos se acercaron, aunque Shazimi les pidió que dejaran respirar a su compañera.

-Claro... ¿Hace cuánto que no bebían agua antes de llegar aquí?

-Pues sí habíamos bebido, pero en pocas cantidades -indicó Buruki.- Yo diría que hace unos 10 días ya estábamos racionando el agua.

-Ella seguro necesita agua, no solo beberla, sino estar en el agua -dijo Shazimi.- Tenemos que llevarla al Lago Búho, no hay tiempo que perder.

Shazimi tomó en sus brazos a Romis y salió de ahí rápidamente sin dar tiempo a nadie de preguntar nada. Incluso el doctor Sauza se quedó pasmado y los chicos demoraron unos momentos en reaccionar. Cuando lo hicieron, fueron al exterior pero ya no vieron a nadie. Corrieron juntos hacia una dirección pero luego se detuvieron al percatarse que no sabrían adonde ir. Regresaron con el médico y él les indicó el camino hacia el Lago Búho a donde corrieron lo más rápido posible. Tardaron casi 10 minutos en llegar, pero luego vieron el cuerpo de agua, reflejando la luna menguante y el cúmulo de estrellas, era un segundo cielo. Dalome se quedó admirando el paisaje mientras que Vefamil voló y vio a Shazimi en la orilla no muy lejos de ellos.

Cuando arribaron, la joven rogaba a Romis que abriera sus ojos mientras la bañaba una y otra vez. Finalmente, la pequeña, casi como si la escuchara, despertó. Romis tardó en enfocar bien, pero lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos azules de Shazimi y se quedó embelesada con ellos.

-Romis ¿estás bien? -preguntó Vefamil quien junto a Buruki había llegado hasta ese lugar. Gonirik y Dalome no entraron al agua.

La pequeña asintió y Shazimi la abrazó con fuerza, expresando lo contenta que estaba de que la zora se encontrara bien. Todos estuvieron algunos minutos ahí, la luz empezó a abrazarlos poco a poco mientras el sol ascendía y los chicos se percataron de que, al igual que el pueblo, el lago estaba rodeado por girasoles. Gonirik preguntó si acaso era bueno regresar con el médico.

-No, quiero estar aquí más tiempo -afirmó Romis.

-Te encanta el agua ¿cierto? -preguntó Shazimi con ternura.

-Sí, tenía tantas ganas de meterme a nadar -la zora saltó de los brazos de Shazimi y se metió al agua, avanzando mejor que cualquier pez que se hubiera visto.

-Si sufrías de esa manera, porque nunca nos lo dijiste, Romis -cuestionó Buruki con cierta tristeza.

-No quería que se preocuparan ni retrasar nada -respondió la zora-. Tenemos que encontrar al héroe cuanto antes.

Tras pasar ahí una buena parte de la mañana, Shazimi y los chicos salieron del lago y regresaron al poblado del Valle. Ella fue a cambiarse para iniciar su utrabajo en la cafetería, un poco después del mediodía, mientras que los niños regresaron a la casa del médico quien había supuesto que si Shazimi no había vuelto a pedir ayuda, todo estaba bien. Les hizo una nueva revisión y, tras ello, les dijo que luego de un buen descanso los podría dar de alta. Así lo hicieron los cinco y no solo durmieron el resto del día sino toda la noche también. Mientras soñaban, ellos continuaban siendo el principal tema de conversación del poblado. Incluso la cafetería tuvo más clientes de lo habitual solo para poder preguntarle a Shazimi acerca de los viajeros, aunque ella no respondió demasiado.

Al siguiente día, la primera en despertar fue Buruki. Se sentó y esperó a que alguno de sus compañeros dejara de dormir. Estaba pensativa y sus gruesos labios hacían una mueca de cierta incomodidad, aunque no era que estuviera molesta directamente. Así, vio que Dalome y Vefamil despertaron y les habló acerca de lo que estaba pensando.

-Esa chica, Shazimi, nos oculta algo -afirmó la joven gerudo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Vefamil.

-Tiene un aire muy familiar ¿verdad? -indicó Dalome.- Supo de inmediato lo que Romis necesitaba, no dudó ni un instante. No parece que fuese la primera vez que ve a una zora.

-¿Creen que sea de Hyrule?

-Se preocupó por nosotros y el doctor la dejó entrar a diferencia de los demás -dijo Buruki-. No sé qué pensar.

-Su abrazo fue sincero -afirmó Romis, quien había despertado.- Ella me abrazó como si fuera de mi familia.

-No dudo de su amabilidad, pero tenemos que saber quién es ella, podría ser importante para nuestra búsqueda.

Así, los niños acordaron ir en búsqueda de aquella joven. El doctor Sauza les hizo una revisión y luego, ante la pregunta expresa, afirmó no saber mucho del pasado de Shazimi, pero sí les informó dónde podrían encontrarla.

-Debe estar con el viejo Giner, reconocerán la casa de inmediato porque su fachada es de un azul brllante. Deben estar practicando con la espada.

-¿Ella sabe pelear? -preguntó Gonirik, sorprendido.

-No es mala esgrimista, aunque yo no sé mucho de esas cosas la verdad.

Luego de eso y siguiendo las indicaciones del médico, el grupo se dirigió a buscar la casa de Giner. No fue rápido y tuvieron que preguntar en varas ocasiones hasta que finalmente encontraron el lugar, que estaba casi al extremo poniente del poblado. Con curiosidad, primero se asomaron por la ventana y en efecto Shazimi estaba ahí, con su turbante en la cabeza y su trenza que caía sobre su hombro. En su mano derecha llevaba una espada delgada y algo larga, era una espada ropera. Frente a ella estaba un hombre viejo, con una barba corta y un pelo largo, ya teñidos en blanco por la edad, y empuñaba una espada corta gruesa. Ambos practicaban y su técnica era de admirarse.

-¿Qué te parece Buruki? Tal vez hasta sea más fuerte que tú -se burló Vefamil.

-Si aún tuviera mi cimitarra, te aseguro que no le sería fácil.

Los niños fueron sorprendidos cuando la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió dejando salir precisamente a Shazimi. Sus ojos estaban despiertos y su boca esbozó una brillante sonrisa en cuanto vio a los chicos de Hyrule, a quienes invitó a pasar.

-Tenía usted razón, Giner, parece que había alguien afuera.

Shazimi explicó a los chicos que desde niña sabía utilizar la espada y ya en el Valle Girasol practicaba a diario por la mañana con Giner, antes de ir a trabajar. Luego de ello, los niños vieron un poco de la práctica hasta que, durante un descanso, Buruki se acercó a Shazimi.

-La espada... ¿Aprendiste en Hyrule?

-¿Hyrule? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sentimos que tú eres de Hyrule -le afirmó la gerudo adolescente.- La gente nos ha dicho que no eres de aquí, que llegaste hace algunos años. O si no es así ¿de dónde eres? Nos gustaría saber.

Shazimi no tuvo mucha respuesta para eso. Miró a los niños, pero incluso la tierna Romis tenía la mirada posada en ella, esperando lo que tuviera que decir. Sus ojos, usualmene brillantes, estaban compungidos, preocupados.

-Es mejor que vayas temprano hoy a casa, Shazimi -dijo Giner, con una voz tranquila y una tenue sonrisa. Ella asintió y le pidió a los niños ir con ella a su casa. No estaba muy lejos de ahí, y tampoco era grande. En un solo cuarto estaba su cama y el comal donde calentaba los alimentos y bebidas, tenía una habitación contigua muy pequeña donde guardaba pocas cosas y el baño estaba en el patio trasero. Los seis apenas cabían en ese lugar.

-Son niños inteligentes -sonrió ella- como dijeron, soy de Hyrule y es por eso que sentí que, de alguna forma, debía ayudarlos. Llegué junto a mi madre, pero ella murió apenas dos días después. Escapamos de un ataque que hubo en el área del Castillo de Hyrule, nosotros vivíamos cerca de ahí, fue hace diez años y desde ese entonces soy una habitante más de este Valle Girasol.

Los chicos se quedaron un momento en silencio y eso llevó a Shazimi a continuar con su relato.

-En cuanto a lo que ustedes han preguntado, en realidad he dicho la verdad, jamás he sabido nada acerca del Héroe ni tampoco algo que me haga creer que sea una leyenda o una profecía que se cumplirá. Nunca he visto magia en toda mi vida, ni siquiera sé si existe.

-Aún te falta decirnos algo -le indicó Dalome, con su voz calmada que salía detrás de su singular máscara.- ¿Crees que podrías quitarte tu turbante?

Ella sonrió resignada. Los chicos eran perspicaces, cada uno a su manera y parecía que el kokiri, con su naturaleza observadora, se había dado cuenta de algo más. Shazimi tomó con sus dos manos aquella tela sobre su cabeza y empezó a desamarrarla, dejando que cayera al suelo, serpenteando y finalmente descubrió por completo su cabello, pero en especial, sus puntiagudas orejas, un rasgo que compartía con Buruki. Los chicos se sorprendieron, menos Dalome, quien imaginaba que la joven usaba el turbante precisamente para cubrir esa característica.

-No solo eres de Hyrule ¡eres hyliana! -dijo Vefamil, sorprendido.

-¿Qué es hyliana? -preguntó Romis.

-Se dice que los hylianos son descendientes directos de la diosa Hylia, una de las creadoras de Hyrule -explicó Buruki.

-No es exactamente eso, pero digamos que tiene que ver con la diosa Hylia.

-¡Si eres hyliana, tienes que ayudarnos a buscar al Héroe y salvar Hyrule! -exclamó Gonirik, pero ella volteó su mirada y el gesto decepcionó a los niños.

-Por favor hermana -se acercó Romis y le tomó el brazo a Shazimi.- Ayúdanos por favor.

Shazimi cargó a Romis y la sentó en sus piernas. Sus ojos se humedecieron y miró con ternura y pesar a aquellos niños.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, incluso si regreso a Hyrule o emprendo una búsqueda con ustedes -afirmó con voz quebrada-. Pienso que sus tribus, aunque los enviaron en la búsqueda de una esperanza, también tenían la intención de alejarlos del peligro. Son hijos de Hyrule y si esa tierra está en gran peligro, ustedes podrían ser el último vestigio.

-¡Nada de último! -reclamó Buruki-. Hemos viajado mucho, buscado y llegado hasa aquí porque tenemos la esperanza de salvar a nuestras familias, no porque estemos escapando... no somos unos cobardes como tú y tu familia.

-Buruki, espera -Gonirik trató de calmarla. Ella así lo hizo y se disculpó por esas últimas palabras, pero su enfado no disminuyó. Los niños salieron de aquella vivienda exceptó Romis, quien miraba a Shazimi con tristeza.

-¿Quieres ir al lago? -preguntó la joven a lo que la pequeña zora asintió aún con tristeza. Shazimi la tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa para ir hacia el oriente, con dirección al Lago Búho. No era común que Shazimi estuviera sin su turbante y no era que nadie supiera de sus orejas puntiagudas, pero ella prefería no mostrarlas porque de alguna manera le hacía olvidar su pasado y de dónde venía, por lo que podía concentrarse mejor en ser una pobladora más del Valle Girasol. Sus vecinos la miraban no porque sus orejas fuesen raras o feas, sino porque con su cabello libre y sus rasgos a la vista, la chica lucía tal y como la leyenda decía acerca de los hylianos, como alguien que había vivido junto a una diosa.

Llegaron ambas al lago y a Shazimi no le importó meterse con ropa para acompañar a Romis, quien empezó a nadar con gracia y su sonrisa regresó, aunque no del todo. La pequeña zora preguntó a la joven si acaso había tenido hermanos o hermanas y esta respondió de forma negativa.

-Yo tengo una hermana mayor, como tú, es más o menos de tu edad -sonrió Romis.- Ella es una reina, es la Reina Zora -explicó y luego de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.- Runette lloró mucho cuando fui elegida para venir a este viaje, dijo que ella tenía que haber sido la elegida, pero tampoco podía dejar nuestro hogar. Dijo que era su responsabilidad como reina porque sin ella, nuestro pueblo definitivamente desaparecería.

-Tu hermana es una gran reina, Romis -Shazimi le acarició la cabeza.

-Sí lo es ¿pero sabes algo? Cuando tú me abrazas siento como si Runette lo hiciera -Romis se pegó al cuerpo de Shazimi y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.- ¿En serio no nos ayudarás hermana? ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste, que la magia no existe? Mi hermana Runette y nuestro pueblo... ¿no sobrevivirán? Quiero nadar otra vez en el Lago Hylia y buscar tesoros en el fondo junto a mis amigos ¿verdad que tú puedes ayudarnos?

-¿Por qué crees que yo pueda ayudarlos? -preguntó Shazimi, empezando a llorar ella también, abrazando con ternura a Romis, con su garganta cerrada y sintiendo un enorme hueco en su cuerpo.

-No sé... pero... -Romis levantó su cabeza y miró a Shazimi a los ojos- tú eres especial, yo lo siento.

Shazimi sonrió y dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña zora. Su mente fue inundada por recuerdos de su tierra natal, de las montañas, valles, lagos y bosques que adornaban casi de forma barroca al bello Hyrule. Recordó a su familia y a la gente que había conocido antes de huir, hacía ya diez años, cuando apenas tenía nueve.

-Romis, pon atención a lo que voy a decirte. Dile a tus amigos que vayan a mi casa mañana por la mañana, muy temprano y que hablaremos acerca de Hyrule. También te diré algo que no le he dicho a nadie desde que dejé Hyrule pues no hay persona aquí que sepa mi verdadero nombre. No lo he pronunciado en 10 años, así que tú serás la primera en saberlo en este lugar.

Shazimi, después de ello, regresó a su casa y se alistó para ir a la cafetería a trabajar mientras Romis regresaba con sus compañeros a quienes les contó sobre la petición de Shazimi. No reveló nada más y les pidió que esperaran, a pesar de que ellos no estaban muy conformes y en realidad querían ya irse del Valle Girasol para seguir con su búsqueda. De cualquier forma, poco tenían que perder y decidieron esperar hasta el siguiente día. También le comunicaron al doctor Sauza que esa sería la última noche que tendría que hospedarlos.

Se levantaron ansiosos, no solo porque serái su último día en aquel Valle, sino también por lo que Shazimi tendría que decirles. Las huellas que dejaban tras de sí eran muestra de su diversidad, pero también de su unión y trabajo en equipo, porque aunque los pies de Vefámil eran muy distintos a los de Gonirik, ambos habían combinado sus habilidades para poder llegar hasta ahí y sabían que seguirían avanzando juntos hasta encontrar lo que buscaban. Romis tomaba fuerte la mano de Buruki, quien a pesar de no ser extremadamente afectuosa, había aprendido durante ese viaje a desarrollar y mostrar más sus sentimientos, mientras que Dalome, con mayor edad que todos los otros a pesar de su apariencia infantil, se sorprendía por seguir aprendiendo cosas.

Los cinco arribaron a la casa de Shazimi, quien los esperaba también un poco ansiosa. Ellos pasasron y, como pudieron en un espacio tan pequeño, se acomodaron para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirles.

-Tengo algo de miedo -admitió ella.- Nadie aquí sabe exactamente quién soy y pensé que podría dejar atrás para siempre ese pasado; pero ustedes llegaron y creo que, en cierta forma, puede ser mi destino, aunque eso depende de lo que acordemos aquí. Primero, quisiera que tú Romis, les dijeras a tus amigos cuál es mi verdadero nombre.

Todos se sorprendieron mientras la pequeña zora se ponía de pie y con una sonrisa revelaba el misterio.

-Zelda, me dijiste que te llamas Zelda -dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos no supieron qué conclusión sacar de ello a excepción de Dalome, quien se levantó de donde estaba sentado y luego se hincó agachando la cabeza y haciendo reverencia. Ella se apresuró a tomarlo de las manos y a ponerlo de pie.

-No hagas eso, no soy nadie para que me reverencies de esa manera.

-Eres la princesa de Hyrule -dijo Dalome y los demás la miraron con ojos grandes, el desconcierto fue enorme y no hubo palabras qué decir.

-No merezco ese título y he tratado de olvidarlo por mucho tiempo. Ahora voy a contarles lo sucedido hace diez años, cuando dejamos el Castillo de Hyrule ante el ataque que se suscitó. Mi padre supo de un complot para matar a la familia real e hizo que mi madre y yo huyéramos escoltadas por algunos soldados, pero alcanzamos a ver cómo el Castillo era atacado por aquellos que juraron protegernos, los Sheikah. Más diestros en el combate que cualquiera de los caballeros del reino, estaban cerca de hacerse con la ciudad del Castillo cuando mi madre y yo finalmente escapamos. Llegamos aquí casi medio año después, heridas, sin nuestra escolta que ya había perecido y con mi madre enferma. Y en todo ese tiempo, el Héroe jamás apareció, no solo esa vez, sino que, desde el Héroe del Tiempo, no ha habido alguien que, como él, defendiera Hyrule del mal, y ha habido tiempos difíciles. Incluso empiezo a pensar que el Héroe solo fue un mito. También dudo de la existencia de la magia, dicen que los hylianos podemos usar magia, pero yo nunca he visto nada así, lo más cercano son los trucos que los sheikah utilizan, pero eso no es magia en realidad.

-Pero que tú no lo hayas visto, no significa que no exista -afirmó Buruki.

-También está esto -Zelda sacó de entre su ropa un objeto, era del tamaño de su mano, un poco más grande, dorado y tenía forma triangular.- Esto es una reliquia de Hyrule, quizás hayan escuchado de esto. La llaman TRIFUERZA. Se supone que hay tres y ésta es la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, mi madre me la dio y me dijo que jamás me separara de ella. El poder de las diosas creadoras de Hyrule está aquí, pero jamás he visto que haga algo, que tenga algún poder o que sirva para cualquier cosa. Durante loss 10 años que la he tenido conmigo, no vale más que una joya cualquiera.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que el Héroe que buscamos no existe? -preguntó Vefamil

-Estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad -respondió ella.- Es por eso que ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y detener su búsqueda por tiempo indefinido hasta que haya algo que haga pensar que podrían encontrar lo que buscan. -Los ojos de los chicos se posaron sobre ella, duros y recios, era la primera vez que Zelda los veía así a todos juntos.- Supongo que eso no funcionará con ustedes. No sé qué harán ahora ¿regresarán a Hyrule?

-Hemos viajado mucho y no hemos encontrado nada -respondió Buruki-. No parece que tengamos otra opción más que regresar y ayudar a nuestras tribus, aunque estarán decepcionadas.

-No creo que estén decepcionadas. Estarán felices de verlos sanos y salvos, pero eso solo será si regresan con bien -dijo Zelda y luego miró un momento a Romis.- Si realmente soy la princesa de Hyrule, mi deber es que lleguen a salvo allá.

-¿Irás con nosotros? -preguntó Gonirik y los cinco esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

-Aunque sea diez años después, no puedo escapar de mi destino, y a pesar de que tenga miedo, es momento de enfrentarme a lo que tanto he huido.

Romis abrazó a Zelda y los cinco chicos celebraron que, si no habían encontrado al Héroe, al menos sí habían encontrado a una princesa. No era mucho, pero por alguna razón les hacía sentir que su viaje no se había realizado en vano. Zelda entonces fue al pequeño cuarto contiguo y sacó algunas prendas de vestir. Había dos vestidos, uno tenía elegancia y finura pero Zelda sintió que no debía usarlo, ni siquiera quería ser llamada princesa. El otro, mucho más casual, pero también regalo heredado de su madre, fue el elegido para ponerse en ese momento en el que sintió que tenía que verse como una hyliana. Pidió a los chicos voltearse y taparse los ojos, y se colocó tal vestido.

-Mi madre dijo que éste me quedaría bien a partir de los 14 años, pero... no sé por qué nunca vi el tamaño.

-Es un poco corto -admitió Buruki. El vestido le quedaba a Zelda a la altura de las rodillas, tal vez un poco más arriba. Ella lo arregló colocándose unas medias altas, blancas.

El vestido era blanco con vivos dorados y rosas, y al frente tenía el sello de la familia real de Hyrule, incluyendo a la Trifuerza. El cabello de Zelda, ahora suelto, la hacía ver un poco más alta de lo que de por sí era. La princesa tomó su espada ropera, la enfundió y la ató a su cintura. Con ello, recordó algo y pidió a los chicos que la esperaran ahí. La joven se apresuró a llegar hasta la casa de Giner, en donde durante casi 10 años había practicado diariamente.

Sin que ella tocara la puerta, el viejo Giner salió a recibirla y luego admiró, sin mucha sorpresa, el cómo se veía. Jamás la había visto de esa forma, era rara la ocasión en que ella se dejaba el cabello suelto y sus orejas al descubierto, y probablemente nucna había usado un vestido así durante los 10 años en los que había vivido en el Valle Girasol.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó él, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo, señor Giner... maestro. Es hora de irme -respondió Zelda.

-Comprendo -dijo él, para la sorpresa de la joven.- El momento de que regreses ha llegado ¿verdad?'

-Parece que no puedo escapar de Hyrule.

-Y no debes. El camino te ha alejado de ahí, pero ha sido para que crezcas y regreses más fuerte que nunca, y no lo digo por tus habilidades con la espada, que de por sí son buenas.

-Seguiré sus enseñanzas -afirmó ella con los ojos húmedos, y tras abrazarlo efusivamente se despidió, sabiendo que lo más probable era que no volviera a verlo. Emprendió entonces el regreso a su casa.

-Adiós, Zelda -le dijo él y ella volteó, sorprendida y con su boca abierta, sin poder decir nada debido a la infinidad de reguntas que en ese momento tenía.- Lo he sabido siempre. Ahora ve y ayuda a tu reino.

Zelda no regresó por donde vino, sino que partió hacia la parte norte del valle, lo hizo corriendo pero mientras más se acercaba a su destino, ella aminoraba su marcha. Arribó a un cementerio y se adentró en él con naturalidad, pero ahora con pasos lentos, no tan firmes. Giró a la izquierda luego de varios pasos y de ahí caminó un poco más hasta encontrar una tumba. La lápida era normal, sencilla y se encontraba muy limpia. La joven se hincó y juntó sus manos.

-Madre... mamá... Sé que tu alma ya no está más aquí, pero es el lugar donde siento que estás más cerca de mí. No tuviste tiempo para explicarme sobre Hyrule o si debía permanecer aquí el resto de mi vida. Por mucho tiempo pensé que así sería, pero ahora estos niños han aparecido y, por alguna razón, siento que no puedo dejarlos solos. Voy a regresar a Hyrule, al lugar de las leyendas, en donde fuimos felices todos esos años y donde solías contarme las historias llenas de magia. Ahora descubriré si en realidad esa magia existe. Perdóname, tal vez nunca pueda visitar esta tumba de nuevo, pero siempre te tendré en mis pensamientos. Si estás escuchándome, ayúdame en este viaje.

Luego de pasar unos minutos dedicándole pensamientos a su madre, Zelda se limpió las lágrimas y caminó de regreso a su casa. Con cada paso que daba, incontables memorias de lo que había vivido durante esos diez años en aquel lugar, llegaban a su mente e inundaban sus sentidos con las vistas, los olores, sabores y sentimientos ligados al Valle Girasol. Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar de nuevo, y menos frente a los niños. Arribó con ellos y guardó sus últimas cosas para emprender el regreso a Hyrule. Juntos, los seis colectaron agua y alimentos para aguantar el largo viaje. Los mineros también compartieron algunos mapas por donde les sería más rápido andar, al menos en las cercanías del Valle Girasol. De esa forma, pasado el mediodía, los seis estaban listos para partir y la mayor parte de los pobladores estaban ahí para despedirlos mientras se alejaban.

-¡Adiós princesa, cuídate mucho! -le gritó una de las pobladoras y luego varios empezaron también a llamarle con cariño por su verdadero nombre.

-Ellos... lo supieron todo el tiempo -se detuvo Zelda y por sus mejillas corrieron gruesas lágrimas antes de voltear acia ellos y agitar sus manos.- ¡Nunca los olvidaré! ¡Nunca olvidaré este lugar!

Y así, Zelda y los niños de Hyrule, emprendieron el viaje de regreso.


	2. La Montaña de la Muerte

**Capítulo 2: La Montaña de la Muerte**  
  
El viaje fue muy largo y complicado. Pasaron montañas y mesetas, cruzaron valles y ríos, descansaron a orillas de lagunas y a la sombra de los árboles del bosque. Zelda rápidamente, y con mucho pesar debido a que realmente le gustaba cómo se le veía, se habia quitado su vestido y procedió a viajar con una ropa más cómoda. El sol salió y se esscondió 60 veces en tal viaje. Los rostros de ella y de los niños estaban sucios, pero mayormente sonrientes. La confianza que Zelda les provocaba, causaba que ellos se expresaran con más naturalidad y dejaran de sacrificarse tanto. Si Romis quería agua, lo decía, si Gonirik necesitaba comer, también lo exclamaba y así todos, a excepción de Buruki quien parecía nunca tener necesidades mayores a los de otros, era una jovencita fuerte y diligente, además de orgullosa pero no por ello imprudente. Zelda trataba de que le dijera cualquier cosa que le preocupara pero Buruki insistía en que todo estaba bien.

Luego de esos dos meses, finalmente vieron en el horizonte la Montaña de la Muerte y el halo de luz negra que estaba alrededor de la cima. Siempre se veía imponente, pero ahora el lugar más alto de Hyrule se notaba tenebrosa y lúgubre. Se podía adivinar que algo funesto pasaba ahí y según Gonirik, se veía aun peor que cuando se habían ido.

De cualquier forma, el goron infante estaba contento de volver a ver a su familia y a los suyos y su cansancio desapareció para apresurar el paso. Incluso tomó a Romis y la colocó en su espalda para evitar que la zora siguiera caminando. Atrás iban los demás tratando de seguirle el paso, todos muy cansados pero a sabiendas que dentro de poco tomarían un buen descanso.

Tampoco era un camino fácil, tendrían que volver a subir y bordear la cima, ya que la entrada al poblado goron estaba del otro lado. Las observaciones y habilidades de todos fueron necesarias al momento de cruzar una geografía tan difícil como es la cara exterior de la Montaña de la Muerte, incluso Gonirik, quien etaba en su elemento, la pasó difícil, aunque se rehusaba a dejar caminar a Romis y la seguía cargando. Zelda por su parte se sorprendió de sí misma y de la energía que aún conservaba a pesar del largo viaje, lo que iba dándole mayor confianza anes de su regreso oficial a Hyrule.

Luego de casi un día bordeando la Montaña, Gonirik vio con felicidad unas luces -antorchas- que empezaban a encenderse ya que la noche estaba llegando. Esperó a que sus compañeros lo alcanzaran y los instó a apresurarse. La sonrisa en su rostro era una que no se le veía en mucho tiempo y energizaba su cuerpo.

Gonirik arribó a la puerta saludando y lo mismo hacía Romis como si ella también estuviera regresando a casa. Luego de unos segundos, quienes estaban en tal puerta lo reconocieron y fueron a avisar a los demás, incluyendo al jefe de la Villa Goron, quien no tardó mucho en ira hacia allí, llegando justo al mismo tiempo que Zelda, Buruki, Dalome y Vefamil.

El líder goron era grande y grueso, con apenas un taparrabo cubriendo su entrepierna y una gruesa pero corta barba en su rostro. Miró un poco a todos los recién llegados y luego sonrió, aunque puso seriedad de nuevo al ver a Romis en los hombros de Gonirik.

-Eres el hijo del lider goron, no un medio de transporte -le dijo, aunque sin mostrarse enfadado. Romis se bajó de inmediato y aquel goron volvió a sonreír para luego darle un efusivo abrazo a Gonirik.- ¡Hijo! ¡Estás bien mi muchacho!

El abrazo era tan fuerte que a pesar de la dura piel de Gonirik, éste perdió el aliento por completo aunque seguía con un gran sonrisa cuando fue puesto en el suelo. El líder goron vio a los niños y de pronto posó sus ojos sobre Zelda, la examinó de pies a cabeza y como no llevaba su vestido real no la reconoció. Ella, al percatarse de eso, se puso frente a él y luego se hincó, agachando su cabeza hasta el suelo. Gonirik se acercó a ella e intentó levantarla pero Zelda no lo permitió.

-Soy Zelda, princesa de Hyrule... y no sé qué más decir, solo que siento mucho lo que ha sucedido y siento no haber estado aquí durante 10 años.

El líder de los goron la vio fijamente pero poco a poco su rostro se suavizó. No llegó a sonreír ampliamente, pero no estaba enfadado en absoluto.

-Soy Darmoro, el jefe de la Villa Goron. Por hoy pasemos todos ya que se hizo de noche.

Zelda se puso de pie y siguió a los demás. Se sintió un poco incómoda, no había sido sencillo para ella hincarse de ese modo porque, después de todo, había vivido com parte de la realeza durante nueve años y todavía conservaba cierto orgullo. De todas formas, estuvo contenta de no encontar reclamo, aunque todavía persistía el temor de que dentro de la Villa comenzaran las quejas.

La Villa estaba construída dentro de una porción de la Montaña de la muerte, y en las cuevas se encontraban las casas o habitaciones de los goron. Solamente había una cámara al centro, totalmente cubierta, parecía estar dentro de una roca gigante.

A Darmoro no le gustaban demasiado las visitas de extraños a su Villa, pero también sabía que esa no era una ocasión normal por lo que no podía oponerse a alojar, al menos por esa noche, a los niños de las otras tribus, quienes tampoco estaban demasiado cómodos con la situación pero también debían aceptar la situación. Darmoro pidió a Zelda ir con él a la habitación central de la Villa y pidió que le trajeran un par de tés, ambos se sentaron ahí y se quedaron solos, aunque no completamente, porque Gonirik sabía de un escondrijo por el cual podía escucharse lo que se decía en la sala central y entonces espió desde ahí.

-¿En verdad eres la princesa? -preguntó Darmoro.

-Soy yo, sé que después de 10 años es difícil de creer. Lo siento, siento que no hayamos protegido Hyrule.

-Bueno, eras una niña entonces ¿no? Tú no podías hacer mucho. Sí fue mucha conmoción para todos lo que sucedió en el Castillo y nos sentimos un poco inseguros al saber que la familia real había simplemente desaparecido, pero no fue el fin de Hyrule, sin ofender.

-¿Las cosas no fueron tan mal de inmediato?

-Podría decirse -explicó Darmoro.- Las tribus se aislaron casi por completo al saber lo que había pasado y con miedo de que los sheikah nos atacaran, pero no sucedió, y durante años Hyrule vivió en relativa calma, con poco movimiento y con miedo, pero finalmente seguimos viviendo; pero hace poco más de un año las cosas empezaron a cambiar, las plantas, los animales enfermaron, morían, el agua empezó a escasear, sé que Lago Hylia no está en buenas condiciones. Y bueno, puedes ver que incluso la Montaña de la Muerte ha sido afectada.

-¿Ha sabido algo de mi padre? -preguntó Zelda.

-¿El rey? No, la verdad que desde el ataque de hace 10 años no se le ha vuelto a ver -suspiró y tomó un sorbo del té.- Bueno, no sabíamos qué era lo que sucedía y fue cuando las tribus se pusieron en contacto finalmente. Necesitábamoos al Héroe legendario y había que buscarlo. Fuera de la familia real, no quedan hylianos en Hyrule y los humanos se ven poco, están escondidos. El Héroe, se dice, aparecerá cuando Hyrule esté en serios problemas, pero ni cuando el mal reapareció y las diosas decidieron inundar esta tierra, ni hace diez ni años ni ahora, ha aparecido. Decidimos entonces enviar esa expedición, con los niños, pero si ellos podían encontrar un buen lugar para quedarse, estaba bien por nosotros, todos son niños virtuosos dentro de sus tribus, son importantes. Si esto sigue, todos moriremos pronto pero estamos encomendados a proteger estos lugares y no podemos escapar así de fácil.

Cuando Darmoro dijo eso último, a Zelda le pesó el corazón y su garganta se cerró en un nudo.

-Sin embargo -interrumpió él los pensamientos de la princesa- hace unas semanas descubrimos que había un agujero grande en la base del cráter de la montaña. Concluímos que algo estaba desestabilizando la montaña de alguna manera y enviamos dos exploradores; no regresaron. Aun así, algunos días después, hubo otros dos voluntarios... pero tampoco regresaron. Como líder de la Villa es mi deber hacer algo, así que mañana temprano entraré en ese agujero y trataré de rescatar a mis goron. No creas princesa que no estamos dolidos con la familia real por lo sucedido, pero intuyo que has ayudado a Gonirik a regresar sano y salvo, y verlo una vez más antes de entrar ahí, es algo que te agradezco mucho.

-Hay que idear un plan señor Darmoro, no puede entrar así como así -le exclamó Zelda y Gonirik habría querido decirlo también, pero no podía descubrirse.

-No hay tiempo que perder, ya lo he decidido. Ayuda a Gonirik, porque en un futuro él será el líder de esta Villa.

Zelda no pudo convencer a Darmoro de desistir en su idea y aunque se fue a acostar, realmente durmió muy poco. Se levantó algunas horas después y deambuló por el lugar, pensando en qué debía hacer y en lo poco útil que se sentía. Era una princesa, pero de qué servía en ese momento. Hyrule no necesitaba una princesa, necesitaba un Héroe y en ello pensaba cuando escuchó un ruido viniendo del salón central. Fue a ver, teniendo cuidado de ella misma no delatarse y se dio cuenta de que Gonirik estaba saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces Gonirik?

-Zelda... yo... nada -mintió él, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras -le sonrió ella casi maternalmente, limpiando sus mejillas.

-Mi papá piensa entrar ahí, no quiero que muera.

-¿Cómo sabías...? Bueno, sí, traté de persuadirlo, pero no escuchará razones. No podemos hacer mucho.

-Yo sí. Entraré a ver que hay y saldré rápido, así sabremos qué es ese agujero y mi papá no tendrá que entrar -explicó él.

-Eso es muy imprudente. Si los exploradores no regresaron, quiere decir que hay un gran peligro ahí. No puedo dejarte ir, prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de ti.

-Si hubiéramos encontrado al Héroe esto no pasaría -afirmó el pequeño goron, llorando amargamente.- Por eso tengo que entrar y aunque tú no me dejes, entraré antes de que vayas a decirle a mi papá.

-¿No te das cuenta de que tu padre entrará a intentar rescatarte y entonces ambos podrían no regresar?

-¡Voy a entrar, no importa lo que digas! Soy un guerrero goron y lo demostraré.

Gonirik corrió hacia lo alto de la Villa y el primer impulso de Zelda fue ir a avisar a Darmoro, pero al final se apresuró a alcanzar al pequeño goron, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-No voy a detenerme, ni por ti Zelda.

-Sé que no, sé que estás determinado -comprendió la princesa.- Es por eso que no te detendré, iré contigo para cuidarte.

-No, pero... no puedes ¡eres la princesa de Hyrule! ¿Y si te pasa algo qué va a suceder?

-No importa. Si soy princesa de Hyrule, no puedo permitir que algo le pase a un habitante de esta tierra -le afirmó, tomándole de los hombros.- Es como dijiste, entraremos y en cuanto veamos un peligro, saldremos rápido.

Así, Gonirik guió a Zelda hasta el cráter. La princesa sintió el calor de inmediato y su cabello se humedeció rápidamente. Pensó que en esa situación sí le habría servido la falda corta, pero era demasiado tarde para ello, llevaba pantalón y una blusa corta. Con una lámpara, buscaron el agujero y luego de algunos minutos finalmente lo encontraron. Con ciertas dudas y mucho temor, ambos se decidieron a entrar. Ayudados con la lámpara encontrar piso y se dieron cuenta de que había cierta arquitectura en el lugar, no era simplemente una caverna, era una construcción. Avanzaron poco a poco hasta que vieron algo de lava que de cierta forma iliminaba el lugar.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? -preguntó Zelda, asustada, señalando dos bestias que salían de la lava.

-Son gusanos de fuego... pero nunca había visto unos tan grandes, son unos monstruos.

Zelda tomó su espada pero su mano le temblaba y no podía ni sacarla de su funda. Sabía utilizar su arma, tenía confianza en sus habilidades, pero en realidad nunca había peleado de verdad. Tragó un poco de saliva, poco a poco desenfundó su arma y trató de poner en su mente las enseñanzas que, tanto en el Castillo de Hyrule, como en el Valle Girasol, había recibido. Se acercó dubitativa a uno de los gusanos y vio que la cabeza no estaba hecha de fuego, por lo que atacó ahí y la bestia empezó a desintegrarse. El otro gusano se percató de ello y atacó a la princesa, quien se paralizó por un momento y habría sido quemada de no ser porque Gonirik la jaló del brazo. Ella misma se dio ciertas palabras de aliento y de reprimenda, y se levantó para seguir peleando. Zelda entonces tomó su espada con fuerza, dio unos pasos rápidos y coordinados, y cuando estuvo al alcance de la cabeza del gusano, la cortó para vencerlo.

-¡Vaya! -Exclamó Gonirik emocionado.- Y yo que pensé que Buruki era fuerte peleando, venciste a los dos gusanos, y eran gigantes.

Zelda admiró su espada y se sonrojó al saberse cuando menos un poco fuerte. Recuperó un poco los colores y pidió al pequeño goron seguir avanzando, al menos hasta encontrar pistas de los exploradores que habían entrado antes. Había posibilidad de que los gusanos los hubieran atrapado y llevado hacia la lava, lo que los habría desintegrado, pero no podían rendirse así de sencillo, así que siguieron avanzando hasta que se toparon con una pared que tenía un agujero por el cual Zelda podía arrastrarse; Gonirik, algo más corpulento que la princesa a pesar de su edad, tuvo que buscar otro pasaje para llegar ahí, mientras que ella le pidió que huyera al menor peligro. La lava que se encontraba en todo el lugar, era de cierta forma una ventaja porque iluminaba al menos un poco.

Zelda cruzó el pequeño pasadizo y puso pie en una habitación más grande. Ahí no había tanta luz y la lámpara se le había quedado Gonirik. De todas formas, sus ojos estaban acostumbrándose a la penumbra y alcanzó a ver algo en el suelo. Mientras se acercaba, escuchó que Gonirik la llamaba y ella respondió para guiarlo hacia esa habitación.

Zelda se acercaba más y más a lo que estaba en el suelo para tratar de distinguir lo que era, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, no pudo evitar volver el estómago. Los bultos en el piso eran los cuerpos desmembrados y carcomidos de los goron que habían entrado anteriormente.

-Zelda, creo que ya estoy cerca -dijo Gonirik a lo lejos.

-¡No entres aquí, por favor quédate donde estás, yo iré hacia allá! -exclamó la princesa, quien no quería que el pequeño goron viera a los exploradores en ese estado.

Tratando de recuperar la compostura, Zelda trató de seguir la voz de Gonirik pero al encontrarse cerca de la mitad de la habitación, algo sintió en su corazón, una especie de presentimiento y caminó hacia atrás evitando lo que habría sido un ataque mortal. Un golpe se escuchó a sus pies y el caminar de una criatura se hizo claro en ese momento.

-¡Gonirik! -gritó Zelda evidentemente asustada.- ¡Necesito ver, necesito luz!

El pequeño goron se apresuró a llegar a tal habitación por el largo pasillo por el que tuvo que caminar en lugar del pasadizo pequeño por el que Zelda había entrado. Finalmente lo hizo e iluminó el lugar para revelar a la criatura que intentaba atacar a la princesa. Ambos empezaron a temblar al ver que frente a ellos se encontraba un escorpión gigante. La criatura, al percatarse de que había algo de luz, se volteó y se dispuso a atacar a Gonirik, haciendo que Zelda reaccionara. La princesa no iba a alcanzar a detener a semejante monstruo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar su espada la cual hirió en un ojo al escorpión. La bestia entonces lanzó un infernal chillido que llenó de terror a los dos intrusos.

El escorpión no decidía a quién atacar, pero su ira en contra de la herida provocada lo guio hacia Zelda quien se quedó paralizada por el miedo. El monstruo utilizó sus pinzas para inmovilizar a la princesa y se disponía a lanzar una picadura mortal con su cola cuando su espantoso chillido volvió a escucharse. Zelda abrió los ojos tras ser soltada por la criatura y vio que había una especie de piedra sobre la bestia. Pero no era una roca en realidad, sino que Gonirik había saltado sobre el escorpión y con la habilidad de los goron de caer al suelo con todo su peso, había propinado un buen golpe al infernal centinela.

Zelda aprovechó para recuperar su espada, todavía insertada en el ojo derecho del monstruo y antes de que este intentara atacar a Gonirik, la princesa laceró el otro ojo de la criatura, dando oportunidad al goron de bajar del lomo de la bestia y ponerse al lado de su compañera. Ella, avivada por sus recientes acciones, olvidó por un momento su miedo y aprovechando que el enorme bicho estaba aún chillando de dolor, saltó sobre la espalda de este y cortó la cola casi desde su base. Luego, aun y con los chillidos incrementándose, la princesa pudo concentrarse para dar el golpe final y hacer un enorme tajo en el tórax del monstruo, que siguió quejándose unos momentos antes de caer muerto.

La princesa cayó exhausta, más por el terror que aún sentía, -pero que empezaba a disiparse-, que por la acción llevada a cabo. Vio entonces que Gonirik caminaba para tomar la lámpara que se había apagado.

-¡Eres genial Zelda! ¡Venciste a este monstruo!

-Ni tan genial, creo que me oriné un poquito -admitió ella y luego miró al goron enciendiendo la lámpara por lo que lo detuvo.- ¡Espera Gonirik, no la enciendas aún!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Confía en mí, por favor. Tú solo confía en mí y trae la lámpara sin encenderla.

Gonirik dudó un segundo, pero decidió confiar en Zelda y con cuidado recogió la lámpara y la llevó con la princesa. Ella le pidió que de nuevo confiara en su persona y que cerrara los ojos, luego encendió la lámpara y tomó de la mano al goron para seguir el camino por un pasillo que estaba al fondo de esa habitación. Dedicó unos pensamientos para aquellos goron que habían perdido la vida ahí y continuó caminando.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos -le dijo, mientras suspiraba aliviada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué había allí? -preguntó el pequeño goron.

-Cosas... cosas que un niño de tu edad no debe ver.

-¡Tengo 11 años, estoy bien!

-Hay cosas que es mejor no verlas.

Ambos siguieron caminando, pero Gonirik sintió un poco raro en un paso y se detuvo entonces. Una parte del piso era falsa y entre ambos levantaron esa porción para revelar un cofre dorado. Tal cofre tenía el símbolo de la Trifuerza. De nuevo combinaron su fuerza, esta vez para levantar el cofre y abrirlo. Dentro estaba un látigo que terminaba en punta de acero, no era pequeño, por lo que Gonirik fue quien lo llevó consigo y no Zelda, quien ya tenía su espada. Tras ese cuarto de tamaño más bien mediano, siguió un pasillo el cual tenía luz al final del mismo y ambos caminaron con decisión hacia allí hasta llegar a un espacio muy amplio y de forma casi circular.

-¿Cómo pueden llegar aquí? ¿Cómo han escapado del escorpión? -preguntó una voz algo burlona.

-Lo derrotamos, no fue nada para nosotros -afirmó Gonirik.

-Más bien un golpe de suerte, algo que no se repetirá -insistió el extraño.

El dueño de la voz se reveló al saltar desde lo más alto de esa habitación, hasta el mismo nivel donde estaban Zelda y Gonirik. Lo primero que la princesa vio fue la máscara que ese musculoso sujeto llevaba, ya que resaltaba el símbolo de los sheikah.

-¿Eres tú el culpable de lo que está sucediendo en la montaña? -preguntó Zelda, con enfado.

-Es más complicado que eso niñita. Además, no importa que lo sepas o no, porque te voy a matar en poco tiempo.

Ese hombre tenía una cadena en su mano derecha y con ella jaló una enorme bola de acero con la que atacó a ambos rivales. Ellos alcanzaron a evitarla, pero sintieron miedo al ver cómo el ataque había quebrado con facilidad el suelo.

Zelda había perdido buena parte de su temor luego de acabar con el escorpión e intentó, con velocidad, atacar al sheikah con su espada, pero aquél llevaba una armadura y no sufrió daño alguno. Por tanto, mintras pensaba en algún plan, la princesa tuvo que seguir evitando los ataques que afortunadamente no eran muy veloces, aunque estaban haciendo añicos el suelo. Uno de esos ataques terminó por hacer colapsar parte del piso que cedió a la lava que brotaba desde abajo, a unos dos o tres metros y el sheikah, aún con su fuerza, tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo para evitar que la bola de acero cayera hacia donde estaba la roca incandescente. Fue entonces que Zelda tuvo una idea, guardó su espada y le pidió a Gonirik que le lanzara el látigo. Así lo hizo éste, pero la princesa, torpemente, dejó caer tal arma y tuvo que empezar a huir de los ataques del sheikah.

-Bueno... eso no se vio nada genial -suspiró Gonirik, pero vio que tenía la oportunidad de recuperar el látigo y así lo hizo, lo tomó y exclamó con emoción. El sheikah dirigió su bola de acero hacia él y Gonirik lanzó el látigo hacia Zelda, recibiendo un golpe en su espalda, aunque no de lleno y en la parte más resistente de su cuerpo. Aun así, fue derribado y se quejó del dolor.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! -gritó Zelda con verdadera rabia, mientras tomaba el látigo. Atacó con él y llamó la atención del enemigo. Luego de esquivar dos ataques, el tercero quedó de nuevo cerca del filo del suelo. Un cuarto fue directo hacia ella, pero la princesa utilizó el látigo para tomar la cadena y, antes de que la bola pudiera golpearla, dirigió aquella arma hacia la lava. El sheikah tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que la bola de acero cayera hasta el fondo. Trataba de jalar el instrumento cuando recibió un golpe en la espalda: Gonirik lo había “atropellado” al rodar y golpearlo con si de una roca redonda se tratara. Lo dejó al borde de caer en la lava y Zelda dio el golpe final, con la empuñadura de su espada.

El sheikah cayó en la lava, sin posibilidad de tomarse de ningún lado y sintiendo cómo la piedra fundida derretía su armadura.

-No es posible que yo, Shigori, haya sido derrotado por un niño goron y una chiquilla que cree usar la espada.

Zelda ignoró las palabras de su enemigo y preguntó algo totalmente distinto.

-¿Por qué nos traicionaron? ¿Por qué atacaron el Castillo de Hyrule hace 10 años?

-La traición fue de ustedes. Tú no sabes nada niña, no tengo porque darte explicaciones -respondió él y fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de morir.

Zelda cayó al suelo en su trasero gracias al cansancio pero también aliviada porque la amenaza había terminado. Su cabello seguía húmedo por el calor y le costaba un poco respirar, pero sonreía al ver a Gonirik y al percatarse de que estaba bien. Deseó que no hubiera ningún otro enemigo pero se sobresaltó cuando escuchó de pronto un ruido; no era un enemigo, se trataba de una hoja que se estaba quemando. Era una especie de sello.

-Estaba sobre esa pared -indicó Gonirik y ambos fueron a revisar. Zelda la golpeó con la espada y con el látigo pero no hubo respuesta alguna, pero cuando Gonirik la tocó, el muro empezó a deshacerse, a convertirse en arena. Atrás, había un pequeño altar y encima de este se encontraba una pieza brillante, dorada, de una forma un tanto irregular. La princesa se acercó y tomó esa especie de joya dándose cuenta entonces de que se parecía mucho a su reliquia, a la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría que siempre llevaba consigo. Sacó aquel triángulo desde lo más profundo de sus ropas y comparó las piezas, en efecto parecían estar hechas de lo mismo y por un momento creyó ver que brillaban al mismo tiempo, aunque bien pudo haber sido su imaginación. Mantuvo las piezas en sus manos y decidió que debían regresar, por lo que así lo hicieron, ya sin los peligros que habían enfrentado al inicio.

Cuando llegaron al agujero de entrada, escucharon unas voces y vieron bajar un par de pies, pero ellos mismos los empujaron hacia afuera y salieron de inmediato. Quien había intentado entrar era Darmoro y ahí estaban Buruki y los otros chicos. Darmoro abrazó a su hijo y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza para después mirar con ira a la princesa Zelda.

-Has puesto en peligro a mi hijo -reclamó con voz recia pero luego Gonirik se puso entre los dos.

-Ella no tuvo la culpa, me siguió porque yo entré. Ella me protegió.

La discusión fue interrumpida cuando uno de los goron avisó a Darmoro que la nube de la Montaña de la Muerte había cambiado y estaba regresando a la normalidad. El líder de la Villa cambió su semblante y con un tono más bajo, pidió que le contaran lo sucedido, así que todos fueron a la habitación central donde Zelda y Gonirik realizaron su relato. Al terminar, ella mostró las piezas.

-Pues tienes razón en que parece una joya común, pero no sé por qué tu madre te mentiría -dijo Darmoro.- Siendo así, esa pieza tiene que ser un fragmento de la Trifuerza.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Zelda junto sus manos y sonrió de forma extraña. Los demás se le quedaron viendo esperando a que dijera algo.

-Bueno... no sé si esté en lo correcto, pero la leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo dice que la Trifuerza se separó en tres cuando Ganon, en su forma humana, Ganondorf, la tocó en el Reino Sagrado. Él se quedó con la Trifuerza del Poder, la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría se quedó con la princesa de aquel entonces y la del Valor fue con el Héroe. La leyenda dice también que, cuando el Héroe derrotó a Ganon, no volvió a ser visto, desapareció, así que la Trifuerza del Valor, al no tener dueño alguno, también desapareció, escondiéndose en la tierra de Hyrule.

-¿Entonces este fragmento... es de la Trifuerza del Valor? -preguntó Buruki.

-He dudado mucho tiempo de las leyendas del Héroe del Tiempo y de la Trifuerza -admitió Zelda.- Pero, en este momento, quiero volver a creer. Tal vez si encontramos los otros fragmentos la Trifuerza del Valor nos guíe hacia donde está el Héroe.

Todos sonrieron y celebraron aunque de pronto Zelda recordó algo.

-Tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa, ya vengo -dijo ante la perplejidad de todos los que estaban ahí.

-El escorpión fue aterrador -admitió Gonirik con una sonrisa nerviosa.


	3. La Cueva de las Plumas

Tras pasar otra noche en la Villa Goron, el grupo siguió su camino. Darmoro no quería que Gonirik se fuera de nuevo, pero el goron no iba a abandonar a su amigos y siguió acompañándolos en la búsqueda de los siguientes fragmentos. Además era quien cuidaba del látigo. Zelda, además de su espada, también llevaba un escudo de madera, regalo de Darmoro por haber protegido a su hijo, el cual, por cierto, tenía una pregunta para la princesa.

-Oye Zelda... ¿Dónde tenías escondida la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría para que no se te cayera durante la pelea con ese sheikah?

-Oh, pues mira, eso es un secreto de chicas.

Gonirik no volvió a preguntar al respecto y mejor cuestionó a dónde se dirigían ahora. Vefamil, con orgullo y una gran sonrisa dijo que lo mas cercano era la Aldea Orni. Dicho lugar estaba, al igual que la Montaña de la Muerte, en los límites de Hyrule por lo que no habíra que viajar demasiado antes de llegar, ni siquiera un día completo. Vefamil presumía que iban a comer “como reyes” ya que, aseguraba, la comida que se preparaba en la Aldea Orni, era de las mejores en todo Hyrule. Si algo había extrañado Vefamil desde el comienzo de su empresa, había sido precisamente la comida de su casa. Él mismo aseguraba que la falta de la misma había quitado un poco de brillo a sus plumas verdes.

Aunque tuvieron que dormir en el camino antes de llegar a la aldea, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que emprendieran su andar a la mañana siguiente con dirección al oeste. Aunque iban de buen humor, el viento era molesto, unos segundos iba hacia un lado y al poco tiempo cambiaba su dirección, también de pronto llegaban fuertes ráfagas y un instante después se calmaba y así durante buena parte del camino.

Fue hasta pasado el mediodía que el grupo arribó a la Aldea Orni. Desde lo lejos se veían algunos seres volando de un lugar a otro por ahí y el viento iba calmando sus extrañas rachas, así que no fue tan molesto el subir la última colina como el resto del camino.

Mientras el grupo iba entrando en la aldea, los otros orni notaban la presencia de Vefamil, a quien empezaron a saludar con efusividad a preguntar cómo estaba y cómo había salido el viaje. Al igual que los goron con Gonirik, a los orni parecía importarles más que Vefamil estuviera a salvo que si había encontrado al Héroe. Los ánimos se calmaron cuando alguien más llegó y aclaró su garganta. Era una orni, con un plumaje color carmesí y un pico corto a diferencia del de Vefamil. Ella abrió sus brazos, o más bien sus alas y luego sonrió.

-Ven a mis brazos -exigió.

-Pero mamá...

-No me hagas ningún gesto -lo regañó ella, y sin ningún remedio, Vefamil caminó lentamente hasta ser abrazado por su progenitora de una forma escandalosa, tanto que el resto de los orni mejor se retiraron del lugar.

-Mamá, por favor, ya fue mucho abrazo -se quejó él y finalmente se separó.

-Bueno ¿y bien? ¿Encontraron al Héroe o algo similar? -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Supongo que... no...

-¡Cómo que no! -y ahora, en lugar de abrazarlo, ella estaba estrujándolo.- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?! ¡Mira en la situación en la que estamos! ¡Nosotros...! No, no, debo de calmarme. Uno, dos tres... Uno, dos, tres... Ya, estoy calmada, ahora explícame.

Zelda y los niños se miraban unos a los otros, desconcertados y hasta asustados, por lo que optaron por no decir palabra alguna hasta que no fueran cuestionados.

-En realidad, ahora que lo mencionas mamá, sí encontramos algo parecido -indicó Vefamil y luego señaló a Zelda.

La madre de Vefamil se acercó a Zelda y la examinó de pies a cabeza, de atrás y adelante y hasta tocó

su cabello. Luego afirmó que no veía cómo esa chica podría ayudar en tal situación.

-Mi nombre es Zelda, mucho gusto -se presentó ella.

-¿Zelda? Tengo la sensación de que he escuchado ese nombre antes... -la orni se llevó su ala a la parte baja de su pico.- Bueno, no importa querida, mi nombre es Makini y soy la jefa de la Aldea Orni, es un gusto.

-Es la princesa de Hyrule, mamá -le dijo Vefamil casi gimoteando.

-¿En serio? Eso sí son noticias -dijo Makini con una sonrisa curiosa.- Siendo así, hay que hablar en un lugar más cómodo. Vamos a mi casa.

La casa de Makini estaba al fondo de la aldea, en la parte más alta y no era demasiado grande, solamente hecha de madera, adornada con diversas plantas de tamaño pequeño. Detrás de la misma se erigía una roca enormemente alta, no tan ancha, mientras que parecía haber un poco más de viento en ese lugar. Al llegar, Maikini preparó té, algo que solo bebieron ella, Zelda y Buruki, ya que los demás no eran muy afines a tal bebida.

-¿No dijiste que iba a haber deliciosa comida? -preguntó Romis a Vefamil, con cierta inocencia y también impertinencia. Antes de que el orni pudiera responder, su madre lo hizo por él, no sin darle un coscorrón antes de ello.

-Prometer cosas que no sabes si habrá, es de mala educación -le dijo mientras Vefamil se dolía.- La comida orni es deliciosa, pero con las cosechas que hay últimamente... todo es una peste, en poco tiempo no sobreviviremos. De no haber sido así, ya estaríamos en un banquete.

-Entonces está pasando lo mismo que en la Villa Goron -comentó Zelda. Maikini asintió y pidió que le contarán lo que había sucedido hasta entonces, por lo que entre todos lo hicieron poco a poco.

-La Montaña de la Muerte es el sitio sagrado de los goron. Han vivido ahí por generaciones y han venerado a ese lugar no solo como su hogar, sino como un templo, así que es normal que si ese lugar es apropiado por el mal, cosas funestas comiencen a suceder.

-¿Apropiado por el mal? -cuestionó Zelda mirando un poco hacia arriba.- ¿Eso funciona así?

-No lo dudes niña -le habló Makini de forma dura y seria-. La tierra de Hyrule ha vivido siempre entre leyendas de magia, hechizos y heroísmo. Quizá tú no hayas visto algo similar, pero esta tierra responde a cosas que apenas comprendemos, y si la Montaña de la Muerte tuvo un cambio inmediatamente después de que ese sheikah fue vencido ¿qué otra prueba necesitas? Es cierto que estamos en tiempos complicados, pero son estos tiempos donde nuestra esperanza y fortaleza sosn puestas a prueba.

La princesa suspiró y fiel a su costumbre, compuso una sonrisa para con Makini. Luego preguntó qué era lo que iban a hacer.

-Si hay un lugar aquí, equivalente a la Montaña de la Muerte, es la Cueva de las Plumas -Makini se levantó y abrió la ventana trasera de su casa, señalando la gigantesca roca que se encontraba en esa dirección.- Ahí pueden verla, pero no será sencillo llegar. Anteriormente la Cueva de las Plumas era visitada preriódicamente por nosotros los orni, mayormente para recoger setas que solo se dan ahí, y antiguamente se consideraba un lugar de meditación; pero desde hace algunos meses, un extraño viento está soplando desde el interior, y es muy difícil entrar ahí, algunos lo han intentado, pero no lo han logrado.

-Si ningún orni lo ha hecho ¿cómo lo lograremos nosotros? -preguntó Zelda.

-Se me ocurre un plan -miró Makini a la princesa, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto macabra.- Lo primero que necesitamos es ropa nueva para ti, princesa.

Makini abrió un armario y comenzó a buscar ahí adentro hasta encontrar la prenda que deseaba encontrar. La admiró un poco, era una ropa de los orni y se la lanzó a Zelda, pidiéndole que se la pusiera cuanto antes. La princesa entró a una habitación y luego salió ataviada con tal traje que le quedaba como una blusa cruzada normal y unos pantalones cortos. Ella se miró varias veces y lo que más le sorprendía era lo ligera que era la tela de ese atuendo, Vefamil explicó que la ropa de los orni era asi de ligera para ayudarles a volar mejor, además de que en tiempo de frío ellos no lo sufrían gracias a sus plumas.

-Ahora niña, debes recogerte el cabello, no lo queremos volando por ahí.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó ella.

-Vas a entrar a la Cueva de las Plumas -afirmó Makini.

-¡Espere, yo no puedo volar! -se quejó Zelda, abriendo grandes sus ojos.

-Tú no, pero nosotros sí -respondió la jefa orni.- Haz lo que te digo y podrás entrar ahí ¿o no quieres salvar a Hyrule?

-Ni siquiera sabemos si ahí adentro... ya no importa, supongo que no hay de otra -suspiró Zelda mientras comenzaba a atar su cabello en una trenza. Luego de que terminó, enredó tal trenza en la parte posterior de su cabeza, así que no dejó nada que pudiera volar. Cuando estuvo lista, Makini guio al grupo hasta una colina que se encontraba hacia el norte de la aldea y al subir, ésta quedaba frente a la Cueva de las Plumas.

-Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente -explicó Makini.- Vefamil y yo te cargaremos y volaremos, iremos lo más cerca posible a la cueva, pero el viento no nos permitirá acercarnos lo suficiente. Cuando estemos al límite, te lanzaremos hacia la entrada, la ropa y el peinado te ayudará a que el aire no te detenga tanto como a nosotros.

-¿No será peligroso? -cuestionó Zelda.

-¡Pues claro que lo es, niña! -afirmó Makini, riendo como si se tratara de un asunto menor.- Pero eres la princesa de Hyrule, estarás bien.

-Eso no tiene mucho que ver, yo... -y Zelda no pudo terminar su frase porque fue levantada pr Makini y esta le pidió a Vefamil que le ayudara. Así lo hizo este a pesar de cierta duda. Los dos orni volaron hacia la cueva y entre más se acercabanm el viento se hacía más fuerte. Zelda tenía sus ojos cerrados y no es que confiara plenamente en lo que iba a pasar, pero no tenía muchas opciones; sin embargo, llegó un momento en que ya no pudieron acercarse más y aún estaban demasiado lejos como para intentar lanzar a la princesa. Makini le hizo una seña a su hijo y regresaron a la colina.

Dejaron a Zelda en el suelo mientras a ella le giraban los ojos y luego cayó con la frente en el suelo, teniendo que ser ayudada por Buruki y Gonirik.

-Si la lanzábamos desde ahí, iba a morir... o no lo sé, el caso es que no habría llegado a entrar -indicó Makini y se quedó pensando qué hacer al tiempo que la princesa se recuperaba. Segundos después llegaron varios orni a ese lugar, cerca de una decena ante la propia sorpresa de Makini. Ellos se acercaron y le sonrieron a Zelda.

-Vinimos a ayudar -dijo uno de ellos.

-Pero... bueno, antes no quisieron escuchar mucho -Makini estuvo cerca de darles la espalda, pero en ese momento no tenía más opciones que escucharlos.

-Pues esta vez es la muchacha humana la que entrará ahí, eso es una mejor idea -afirmó aquel orni, que tenía plumas color marrón y era de los más altos.

Makini estuvo cerca de abandonar el plan y negarse. Discutió un momento con el resto de su tribu por lo que Zelda preguntó a Vefamil, en voz baja, qué era lo que sucedía.

-Mi madre es la jefa de la aldea, pero los otros orni no confían demasiado en ella -respondió Vefamil mientras seguía la discusión. Zelda se levantó y sacudió sus ropa, luego caminó hacia el filo de la colina.

-Intentémoslo, todos -dijo y los orni sonrieron al ver que ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse por ellos.- Pero hagan una promesa, respetarán a Makini como la jefa de la Aldea y colaborarán con ella por el bien de este lugar.

Los orni se sorprendieron y hasta llegaron a cuestionar tales palabras, pero Zelda insistió. Romis, quien estaba en los hombros de Buruki se agachó un momento para comentarle a la gerudo:

-Eso se vio muy de princesa -dijo sonriendo alegremente y Buruki respondió esbozando el mismo gesto.

Zelda pronto se vio elevada por los orni, quienes le comentaron que dentro de la cueva, muy cerca de la entrada, había algunos árboles pequeños, por lo que era conveniente tomarse de uno de ellos para evitar una caída peligrosa, al menos más que lo que de por sí ya era la maniobra. Siendo ya ocho orni los que participaban en el intento, todo se veía más probable y rápidamente se acercaron más de lo que Vefamil y Makini lo habían hecho. Zelda trataba de mantener la compostura pero no podía evitar sentirse mareada. Justo en ese momento le pidieron que se preparara y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, se sintió lanzada por el aire y al fijar su vista ya estaba entrando a la cueva. La princesa olvidó por completo el consejo de los orni, pero para su suerte su propio cuerpo chocó contra uno de esos árboles, cayendo así al suelo pero sin hacerse mucho daño; se quedó ahí recostada un momento para guardar un poco de calma

Los orni celebraron mientras regresaban a la colina, volando con cierta dificultad por el viento. Mientras tanto, Dalome llamó la atención de Vefamil.

-Deberías haber ido con ella -le dijo el kokiri.

-Cierto, tengo que ayudarla.

-No es por eso -aclaró Dalome.- Gonirik dijo que fue hasta que él tocó esa pared, que el altar donde estaba ese fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor, se reveló.

-Sí, es verdad -indicó Gonirik, recordando lo que había sucedido en la Montaña de la Muerte.- Zelda golpeó, tocó esa pared, trató de empujarla y nada.

-Tal vez respondió a ti, porque era la Montaña de la Muerte y tú eres un goron -dijo Dalome.

Vefamil supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer. Iba a ir con los otros orni cuando Gonirik lo detuvo y le entregó el látigo que habían encontrado en la Montaña de la Muerte. El orni lo ató a su cintura y fue a hablar con su madre. Ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea pero su hijo la convenció al final y él mismo pidió a los otros orni ayudarle con la idea, ellos no se opusieron y, al igual que hicieron con Zelda, lo llevaron lo más cerca posible a la entrada de la cueva. Fue más difícil que con la princesa porque todos estaban algo cansados, pero finalmente lo lograron al lanzar a Vefamil. Era la primera vez que este volaba sin agitar sus alas, el tiempo pasó lento para el jovencito. Su naturaleza era volar como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y nunca había sentido el viento de tal manera, moviendo cada una de sus verdes plumas, su pico hacia el frente, rompiendo el aire. Fue la primera vez que Vefamil sintió la majestuosidad del vuelo de los orni y disfrutó cada momento hasta que aterrizó dentro de la cueva, él no tuvo ningún problema pues usó sus alas para caer con gracia.

-¡Vefamil! ¡Has venido! -exclamó Zelda con una sonrisa mientras, tomada con mucho cuidado de la pared, empezaba a bajar por la cueva. Dicho lugar tenía una entrada algo grande, pero a partir de ahí solo era bajar y no era que hubiera exactamente unas escaleras, algunas salientes y pocas rocas eran lo único que podía utilizarse para bajar. La vegetación, más allá de la entrada, consistía en musgo y algunas pocas ramas, así que no había mucho de donde tomarse. Pero ya con Vefamil, y con mucho cuidado, Zelda pudo ir descendiendo sin tanto peligro.

Sin embargo, ello duró poco, unos murciélagos aparecieron para atacar a ambos invasores, y no eran de tamaño común, sino más grandes de lo normal y mucho más agresivos también. Zelda se encontraba en una saliente, pero ante esos ataques resbaló y habría caído desde una buena altura si Vefamil no la toma y vuela con ella. Al principio intentaron escapar, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era posible y esperaron a que los murciélagos fueran hacia ellos y Zelda los repelió con la espada.

Hubo algunos murciélagos más, de unos escaparon y otros derrotaron, pero al final, después de un arduo descenso, Zelda y Vefamil llegaron a lo que parecía el fondo de la cueva. Exploraron ese lugar, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada. Aunque Vefamil nunca había entrado ahí, por las historias que había escuchado sabía que ese lugar era donde los orni adultos iban a meditar; pero no había nada más ahí, y por ello ambos se sentaron a descansar luego del extenuante descenso.

-Gracias por venir a ayudarme, Vefamil.

-Para nada. Somos un equipo todos -afirmó Vefamil guiñando el ojo con un gesto que lo hacía ver más adulto.- Además ayudaste a mi mamá. Gracias por eso.

-No parece que los orni respeten a la jefa de la aldea.

-Mi mamá no tiene mucho como jefa de la aldea, apenas un año, un poco más -explicó el orni.- Mi abuelo era el jefe antes de ella. Era fuerte, estricto y muy confiable, todos los orni lo respetaban mucho. Mi mamá también es confiable y estricta, pero tiene un carácter un poco... no sé cómo decirlo...

-¿Excéntrico tal vez? -sugirió Zelda.

-Sí, puede ser... En fin, la Aldea no termina mucho de aceptarla como su jefa y supongo que el plan de lanzar a alguien dentro de la cueva ya lo había tenido anteriormente, pero nadie quiso apoyarla; si no encontramos nada aquí, nadie volverá a creer en ella.

Ambos entonces observaron, golpearon la roca, el suelo e intentaron varias cosas pero nada sucedió. La paciencia estaba agotándose pero mientras Zelda trataba de rasgar la roca con su espada, descubrió una planta que no había visto anteriormente, se acercó a ella pero de pronto esta le lanzó una mordida como si de un animal rabioso se tratara.

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! -exclamó la princesa mientras caía hacia atrás.

-Creo que es una deku baba -indicó Vefamil.- Aquí en la Aldea Orni no son muy comunes, pero en otras partes de Hyrule sí, sobre todo últimamente. Ésta es muy grande.

Zelda se incorporó, y con cuidado, fue acercándose hacia esa agresiva planta. Tomó su espada con cierta tranquilidad, estuvo quieta unos segundos y luego atacó con velocidad cortando la flor que servía como “cabeza” a esa criatura. Su talló siguió moviéndose unos segundos antes de caer inerte. Vefamil dijo que él había escuchado que las deku baba volvían a crecer, por lo que Zelda se apresuró a arrancarla de raíz. El orni fue a ayudarla y entre ambos jalaron ese tallo hasta que finalmente lo desenterraron. Cuando esto sucedió, el suelo empezó a temblar, Vefamil voló y tomó a Zelda con sus garras pues parecía que el piso iba a derrumbarse por completo, aunque ya desde arriba, ambos vieron como solo fue la mitad de ese suelo la que colapsó. No exactamente se derrumbó, fue cediendo por capas, y cuando Zelda y Vefamil volvieron al piso, se dieron cuenta de que se había formado una especie de escalinata.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? -se preguntó la princesa.

-Tiene que ser magia ¿lo ves? No hay otra explicación -afirmó Vefamil, emocionado. Zelda no estuvo muy segura, pero lo que sí sabía es que tennían que seguir bajando y así lo hicieron ambos. Ahí abajo había más murciélagos y deku babas, pero el dúo logró sortear los peligros y llegar hasta otro fondo. Esta vez era la tierra, ya no era un piso de piedra y se podía caminar hacia el frente. Zelda y Vefamil iban avanzando ayudándose de sus manos, puesto que ya no había luz y no se podía ver mucho; pero al dar algunos pasos, la princesa pisó unas hojas y de ahí salieron insectos voladores que empezaron a emanar luz. Las luciérnagas volaron hasta la parte más alta ded esa porción de la cueva y la hicieron lucir como un cielo nocturno con estrellas.

-Así que aquí estaban las luciérnagas -dijo Vefamil ante el desconcierto de Zelda.- Durante las noches de primavera, verano y otoño, el cielo de la Aldea Orni está lleno de luciérnagas. Recuerdo que cuando era niño, mi mamá, mi abuelo y yo solíamos verlas a menudo. Mi abuelo inicluso extendía su ala y las luciérnagas se posaban en sus plumas... Los demás en la aldea dicen que cuando mi abuelo falleció, las luciérnagas murieron y que con mi mamá como jefa, nunca iban a aparecer más ¡pero aquí estuvieron todo el tiempo!

Zelda tuvo el impulso de decirle a Vefamil que, a sus 12 años, todavía era un niño, pero observó cómo los ojos del orni estaban conmovidos al ver a los escarbajos luminosos y recordar así a su abuelo, por lo que decidió no comentar nada. Así, siguieron avanzando ya con más facilidad gracias a la luz de aquellos insectos, hasta que llegaron a una parte mucho más amplia, y que tampoco tenía mucha luz. Caminaron un poco pero no lograban ver mucho hasta que Vefamil se detuvo ya que escuchó algo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Yo también lo escucho ¿pero qué es? -preguntó Zelda.

-Es... como un aleteo -dijo Vefamil y luego abrió grandes sus ojos, y uno muy grande ¡y se acerca!

Por instinto, ambos se retiraron del centro de aquel lugar y fueron hacia la pared. Lo que fuera que estuviera aleteando, aterrizó con fuerza en el centro de esa cámara de la cueva, haciendo retumbar el suelo, y luego soltó un estrenduoso gañido que lastimó los oídos de Zelda y Vefamil; sin embargo, aunque escuchaban a esa bestia, no podían verla. Ambos se movieron siempre tentándose a la pared y estuvieron cerca de ser atravesados por un fuerte pico, con una punta baja, que golpeó la pared de piedra y logró desquebrajarla un poco. Ante el temor, ambos se separaron y echaron a correr en direcciones distintas, aún sin poder ver nada.

Zelda empuñó su espada y lanzaba golpes al aire para intentar al menos defenderse. Estaba desesperada al no ver nada cuando, de pronto, unas luces entraron a esa cámara de la cueva, por donde mismo que Zelda y Vefamil se habían internado ahí.

-¡Las luciérnagas vienen a ayudarnos! -exclamó Vefamil, pero su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato cuando la luz de los insectos le dejó ver a lo que se estaban enfrentando. No solo era un ave, sino que la altura del propio orni apenas era la misma que la pata del enemigo al cual enfrentaba. Vefamil vio a los ojos a esa ave, un halcón gigantesco y simplemente se quedó paralizado. El halcón guiñó y estaba por darle un picotazo mortal cuando el orni fue salvado por Zelda, quien lo jaló del ala.

-Despierta Vefamil, no puedo regresar con tu madre sin ti.

-Sí, sí, lo siento -respondió él con lágrimas en los ojos, todavía algo aterrorizado.

-Es como en la Montaña de la Muerte, ahí había un escorpión gigante... claro que un halcón es más grande que un escorpión.

De plumas de color marrón, un pico amarillo con su punta agachada y unos ojos que parecían no tener pupila, pero sí inyectados con sangre, el halcón hacía movimientos veloces que Zelda y Vefamil apenas podían evitar. El orni decidió volar para tener mejor perspectiva de las cosas, a lo que la princesa se dio cuenta de inmediato que era una mala idea; Zelda observó que, cuando Vefamil tomó vuelo, el látigo se le había caído y ella, tras guardar su espada, fue a recogerlo. El halcón emprendió el vuelo para perseguir a Vefamil y estuvo cerca de cazarlo. El orni bajó y luego volvió a volar hacia arriba a pesar de las advertencias de una desesperada Zelda. El halcón siguió la misma trayectoria de Vefamil, pero con mayor velocidad, que lo alcanzara parecía inminente.

Justo cuando el halcón volvía a subir, Zelda usó el látigo y lo enganchó en una de lass garras de la bestia, por lo que fue jalada hacia arriba junto a esta. El movimiento distrajo un instante al halcón y evitó que Vefamil fuera alcanzado, pero la que estaba ahora en peligro era Zelda, pues el halcón intentaba derribarla y ni ella misma supo cómo aún seguía aferrada al látigo. Vefamil volaba para distraer a la bestia y en un movimiento, el halcón voló hacia abajo, haciendo que Zelda finalmente se soltara, pero, por la inercia, logró caer en el lomo de la gigantesca ave.

Tal vez fue su propio instinto de supervivencia, pero al caer, la princesa se tomó de las plumas del halcón y logró establizarse. Aun estando tendida boca abajo sobre aquella ave colosal, Zelda tuvo un poco de conciencia y abrió sus ojos, todo le daba vuelta y realmente no sabía en qué dirección estaba, pero sí supo que era su única oportunidad. Con su mano izquierda y hasta con su boca, se aferró a las plumas del halcón y con su derecha sacó su espada, alzó su brazo y con la mayor fuerza que pudo imprimir al estar en esa posición, enterró su arma en la piel de la bestia, quien guiñó de manera infernal.

Ya con la espada enterrada en el halcón, Zelda se apoyó de aquella para levantarse, la sacó, y aunque se desbalanceó un poco, logró tomar el arma con ambas manos y volver a enterrarla, esta vez por completo, provocando que el ave comenzara a caer en picada y ella salió volando por otro lado. Parecía que iba a estrellarse con el suelo cuando Vefamil la atrapó, y aunque no evitó una caída, si la amortiguó demasiado, lo suficiente como para evitar que Zelda muriera. Ambos estaban magullados, pero sin ninguna lesión de gravedad.

Ambos voltearon a ver al centro de la cámara, todavía iluminada por las luciérnagas, y vieron al halcón derrumbado. Todavía guiñaba un poco, pero al paso de algunos segundos, expiró víctima tanto de la espada de Zelda como de la caída. La princesa, todavía respirando un poco agitada, se acercó a la gigantesca ave y sacó su espada sin prever que esto la iba a bañar en sangre de la bestia. Logró retirarse de inmediato, pero el lado derecho de su cabello y sus ropas, así como su brazo, quedaron teñidos en rojo, por lo que no pudo evitar volver su estómago.

-Otra vez... -dijo ella y se tumbó en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Vefamil. Ella respondió afirmativamente, solo necesitaba unos minutos para descansar y recuperarse. Aún se sentía algo mareada, le dolían sus brazos y también el lado izquierdo de su espalda, en donde había caído junto a Vefamil.

-Puede que una princesa no esté hecha para estas cosas -suspiró, aún recostada.

-No digas eso -afirmó Vefamil, entusiasmado.- No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero estuviste genial, no sé cómo no te dio miedo.

-Estaba muerta de miedo -admitió ella.

-Pues no lo parecía en absoluto.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos vieron como el halcón gigante comenzaba a desintegrarse en una especie de humo negro hasta no quedar nada del mismo. Vefamil ayudó a Zelda a incorporarse y ambos se acercaron a donde había estado derribada el ave y se percataron de un objeto que estaba en ese lugar. Era un arco, aunque sin flechas. No era de madera sino más bien de algún metal, tal vez oro, ya que tenía ese color, aunque Zelda no podía asegurarlo. Vefamil explicó que, tradicionalmente, los orni eran buenos arqueros y él mismo sabía un poco sobre ello. Ya que no había flechas, Vefamil sugirió volver a donde estaban las deku babas y recoger los tallos que se iban secando, y así podrían fabricar al menos unas cinco flechas. Era algo que su abuelo le había enseñado.

Así lo hicieron, y en efecto los tallos de las deku babas ya estaban secándose, por lo que Vefamil utilizó incluso su pico para fabricar las flechas. Al final consiguieron tres y fue el orni el que se quedó con el arco y las flechas, al menos por ese momento.

Al regresar a la cámara donde había muerto el halcón, no quedaba otra opción más que subir. Vefamil estaba cansado, pero realmente no había ninguna otra alternativa y él no iba a rendirse ahí. Desplegó sus alas, voló por encima de Zelda y tomó a la princesa con sus garras para comenzar el ascenso. El vuelo fue lento y un tanto irregular. Zelda realmente habría querido seguir adelante de otra forma, pero realmente no había.

Luego de subir por cereca de dos minutos, la respiración de Vefamil estaba haciéndose más y más agitada, y esa cueva no parecía tener techo. Zelda alcanzó a ver una saliente y pidió al joven orni que fueran ahí, a lo que él aceptó y aterrizó en esa saliente. Ambos se sentaron pero Zelda se recargó en el muro de piedra y, como si fuera engullida por esa pared, entró en un pasadizo y lo único que se escuchó fue un grito. Vefamil trató de empujar la piedra para poder entrar él también, pero esta no se movió en absoluto, dejando en la desesperación al orni.

Zelda seguía cayendo por el tunel, que más bien tenía forma de resbaladilla, hasta que cayó con sus nalgas en el suelo, a una cámara totalmente oscura. Se levantó mientras se frotaba su trasero y trataba de encontrar una fuente de luz; se puso en alerta cuando escuchó unos pasos.

-Así que la princesita regresó -habló una voz femenina.- Tus ojos son inconfundibles.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Zelda mientras sacaba su espada y la empuñaba con ambas manos en una posición defensiva, la cual tuvo que adoptar por la falta de luz.

-No importa quien soy... bueno, mi nombre no importa, pero lo importante es que no puedes verme, pero yo a ti sí.

-No lo creo, si está oscuro, tú tampoco debes ver muy bien.

-Qué tonta, como siempre -dijo aquella voz.- Los sheikah vivimos en las sombras, por eso la oscuridad es nuestra amiga.

Tras ello, los pasos de la sheikah se volvieron veloces y aunque Zelda trató de moverse, pronto sintió un golpe en el rostro que la derribó y la hizo chocar de espalda contra el muro. La princesa sintió la sangre brotar de su labio inferior y también de su nariz.

-Levántate princesita -le dijo la sheikah con gozo. Zelda lo hizo y de inmediato su enemiga le lanzó otro golpe que, ya fuera por habilidad o suerte, la princesa pudo defender con su mano izquierda y evitó ser golpeada en el rostro o en el cuerpo, aunque fue puesta de nuevo contra el muro y con su escudo de madera quebrado.

Cansada, dolorida y sin poder ver, Zelda no tenía ninguna idea de cómo salir de ese problema. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada con la mano derecha, lista para realizar algún corte, pero al mismo tiempo sintió frustración porque sabía que lo más probable es que fallaría. Además, el tono con el que esa sheikah le hablaba, le causaba mucha curiosidad.

-Tuviste suerte, pero ya voy a dejar de jugar, es hora de acabar contigo -afirmó la sheikah, pero, en ese momento, alguien llamó con un grito el nombre de “Zelda”. Tanto la princesa como su rival miraron hacia arriba y vieron un pequeño resplandor que se iba acercando. Zelda sonrió al reconocer a Vefamil, quien bajaba a toda velocidad, aunque pronto reaccionó al darse cuenta de que había una luz.

Cuando el orni finalmente bajó, los tres observaron que la luz provenía del arco que el orni llevaba en la espalda y que luego tomó en sus manos. Gracias a ese resplandor, finalmente Zelda pudo ver a la sheikah. Era una joven, probablemente de la misma edad que ella, con un cabello plateado, largo y lacio, con ojos pequeños y rojos, y un cuerpo delgado enfundado en un traje ceñido al cuerpo; sin embargo, la princesa seguía sin saber quién era.

-Aun con la luz no puedes reconocerme... no me extraña, porque la Familia Real siempre nos miró hacia abajo, por encima del hombro -dijo ella, y cuando comentó eso mientras sus ojos parecían tornarse aún más fríos, Zelda finalmente recordó.

-Eres Amishi.

-¿Entonces la conoces? -preguntó Vefamil.

-Sí, era una aprendiz de sheikah, era una niña cuando yo la veía entrenar con los otros -explicó la princesa.- Dímelo ¿por qué nos traicionaron, por qué atacaron el Castillo?

-Ustedes nos traicionaron primero -afirmó Amishi.- La Familia Real sacrificó a los sheikah para salvarse ellos mismos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -insistió Zelda.

-Tú jamás lo entenderás ¡solo eres una princesa mimada! -exclamó la sheikah y lanzó más ataques que Zelda apenas evitó. Eran golpes, utilizaba un arte marcial y no cesaba de usarlo contra la princesa, quien escapaba como podía; pero Amishi se distrajo y olvidó que había alguien más ahí y Vefamil aprovechó para lanzar una de las flechas, la cual se incrustó en el hombro derecho de la sheikah, quien gritó con dolor y maldijo al orni. Luego, aun con su brazo lastimado, tomó, de su espalda, un escudo, el cual reflejaba la luz que emanaba del arco dorado.

-Oye... ¡ese escudo tiene el sello de la Familia Real! -se percató Zelda.

-¡La Familia Real ya no existe! -Amishi usó el escudo para reflejar la luz y así mermar la vista de sus rivales, pero atacó con torpeza y más con rabia que con inteligencia. Zelda cerró sus ojos y escuchó los pasos de la sheika, Vefamil atacó con otra flecha que fue bloqueada por el escudo y ahí fue cuando la princesa atacó. La joven rubia saltó sobre su rival y, desde arriba, dio una estocada que se incrustó sobre la clavícula izquierda de Amishi y salió por su espalda, algo más abajo.

La sheikah cayó derribada y herida, soltando el escudo, pero se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque con evidente dificultad para respirar. Zelda le pidió detenerse, pues era obvio que le había perforado un pulmón.

-No voy a ser vencida por una niña que lo único que hacía era disfrutar de las riquezas junto a sus padres, que pasaba el tiempo sonriendo, colectando flores y vistiendo hermosos atuendos reales...

-Amishi... -Zelda no pudo decir más y sintió un poco de pena por ella.

-¡He estado entrenando por mucho tiempo! No puedo ser vencida por una niña mimada y un niño pájaro -aseguró Amishi, pero ya no podía atacar con buena coordinación.

-Tú no eres la única que ha sufrido -afirmó Zelda, cerrando sus ojos un momento para luego abrirlos y mostrar no solo su color azul claro, sino también su resolución.- Tampoco eres la única que ha entrenado.

La princesa atacó e hizo un gran corte en el pecho de la sheikah quien cayó al suelo de espaldas y no pudo levantarse. Aunque aún vivía, esos eran sus últimos momentos; sin embargo, sonreía un poco.

-Todos, todas las sheikah participaron... todos estuvieron en el ataque -aseguró y luego Zelda se agachó para estar cerca de ella.

-Eso es una mentira -dijo la princesa más a modo de súplica.

-No... ella también -afirmó Amishi.

-¿Dónde está?

-En... el lugar... de siempre... -respondió la sheikah con dificultad y fue lo último que pudo decir antes de su aliento final. Zelda puso sus manos sobre el rostro de la joven y le cerró los ojos para luego comenzar a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras? -se acercó Vefamil a ella.

-Porque he matado a dos personas en solo dos días -sollozó ella antes de sentir que el orni le tomaba del brazo cariñosamente.

-Pero ellos te habrían matado a ti.

Zelda lo sabía y asintió con gesto conciliador, pero su corazón aun así le dolía un poco. En sus brazos tenía a esa misma niña que, diez años atrás, a veces veía merodear por el Castillo, curioseando y que, lo que más observaba, era cuando Zelda y su madre comían el almuerzo en los jardines del castillo. Le habría gustado poder darle sepultura, pero el suelo era demasiado duro como para cavar y no estaban en condiciones de sacarla de ahí. La princesa decidió que ese lugar sería entonces la tumba de Amishi, de quien, por un momento, pensó que pudo haber sido su amiga si se hubieran conocido realmente en otras condiciones.

Vefamil comenzó a tentar la pared y el suelo pues entre ambos había un sello que se había quemado cuando Amishi dejó de respirar, y fue una porción de este último el que se desintegró, dando paso a una especie de sótano y ahí estaba un altar igual al de la Montaña de la Muerte, y también otro fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor. Zelda pidió a Vefamil que cerrara un momento sus ojos y entonces, desde lo más profundo de su ropa, sacó una pequeña bolsa donde tenía el otro fragmento, trató de unirlos, pues tal vez “mágicamente” se soldarían, pero nada sucedió, así que metió ambas piezas a la bolsa y la guardó otra vez. El joven orni pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Ambos descansaron por un tiempo en ese lugar y luego regresaron, de forma lenta. Las alas de Vefamil estaban agotadas, pero él no se rendía y logró cargar a Zelda las veces qe fueran necesarias para salir de ese lugar. Cuando regresaron a la parte inicial de la cueva, el piso regresó a su normalidad, pero las libélulas los fueron siguiendo y no quedaron encerradas en el pasadizo subterráneo. Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada y se dieron cuenta de que el extraño viento había desaparecido. Ambos gritaron desde ahí y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Makini llegara volando a ese lugar, para cargar a Zelda, mientras Vefamil, con muchos problemas, pero todavía con un poco de energía, salió por sí mismo. Volteó hacia arriba, y ya que se había hecho de noche, pudo observar a las luciérnagas saliendo de la cueva. Una de ellas se posó sobre su cabeza y no se fue de ahí hasta que Vefamil llegó al suelo.

Al llegar los tres a la casa de Makini, los orni fueron acercándose y comprobaron que la cueva ya no tenía ese extraño viento en la entrada, por lo que celebraron, pero Zelda les recordó de su promesa. Ellos aseguraron que la honrarían.

-¡Hermana! ¡Estás bien! -Romis fue la primera en abrazar a Zelda, aunque luego la miró con asombro.- ¿Por qué tu cabello está pintado de rojo?

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Buruki, con gesto de sorpresa y preocupación.- Porque si es tu sangre, no estás bien.

-No es de ella, es de un halcón gigante que venció, la hubieran visto en acción -dijo Vefamil con cierto orgullo.

-Fue un trabajo de equipo -insistió Zelda.

-Pues sea lo que sea, ahora mismo vas a la tina a bañarte, niña... no... es decir, es recomendable que tome un baño, alteza -le dijo Makini. Zelda estaba demasiado cansada como para protestar por tan venerable trato y aceptó. Le prepararon el baño y se metió a la tina, aunque a los pocos minutos, sumergida en el agua, se quedó dormida. Makini, con cariño, la retiró de ahí, la secó y le colocó ropa, mientras la princesa, exhausta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la habían llevado a la cama para, merecidamente, dormir.

Cuando Zelda despertó, lo hizo con pesadez y mucho dolor. Incluso parpadear le causaba molestia, y esto era poco comparado con los movimientos de su cuerpo. Cuando al fin pudo incorporarse, la princesa buscó un espejo y se miró en él. Su aspecto era terrible: su ojo izquierdo estaba morado, su labio inflamado, su espalda y sus piernas estaban cubiertas de hematomas, y tenía raspones por todos lados. Salió tambaleante de la habitación donde dormía y por sus ojos entrecerrados no advirtió que alguien se apresuró a abrazarla, casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-¡Hermana! ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Romis, cariñosamente.

-La verdad, no muy bien -admitió Zelda.- Me duele absolutamente todo el cuerpo.

-Después de lo de ayer, es normal -dijo Makini, quien servía el desayuno, el cual constaba de verduras asadas y algo de fruta.- Vefamil aún no despierta, y no creo que lo haga en un buen rato. Tú princesa, lo mejor es que comas algo.

Zelda tomó asiento y aunque con difcultad por el dolor, comenzó a comer. Sonrió de inmediato al recordar las palabras de Vefamil acerca de la comida en la Aldea Orni, pues lo que estaba llevando a su boca era verdaderamente lo más delicioso que había probado desde que había dejado el Valle Girasol.

-¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino? -preguntó Buruki, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la princesa.

-Creo que lo más cercano es el desierto, por lo tanto la Ciudad Gerudo, o tal vez el Lago Hylia -explicó Dalome, quien agregó que, aunque sería bueno ir al Bosque Kokiri, para ello tendrían que cruzar todo Hyrule con dirección al este.

-En realidad hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir -dijo Zelda, quien seguía comiendo lentamente.- Tal vez está algo más lejos de lo que pudiéramos permitirnos, pero es necesario que vaya a la Mansión Oscura, debo encontrar a alguien.

-¿Es muy importante? -preguntó Buruki, con seriedad y la princesa respondió afirmativamente.

-¿Qué es la Mansión Oscura? -quiso saber Gonirik,

-La Mansión Oscura era el lugar donde se encontraban los sheikah encargados de proteger a la Familia Real, era el lugar de entrenamiento de ellos y una especie de base de operaciones. Si encuentro a esa persona, creo que puedo entender mucho mejor lo que está sucediendo en Hyrule y ella sabe muchas cosas sobre las leyendas de esta tierra.

-¿De quién se trata? -Preguntó Buruki, con bastante curiosidad.

-Ella era la sheikah más cercana a la Familia Real, estaba encargada de mi seguridad personal. No solo era mi cuidadora, también fue mi maestra y la primera que me enseñó a usar la espada. Quizás pasaba más tiempo con ella que con mis padres... -Zelda se detuvo un momento, pues su voz empezaba a quebrarse. Tragó saliva y se limpió la nariz para proseguir.- Siempre fue leal, hasta ese día. Su nombre es Impa.

-Ella... ¿estará de tu lado? -cuestionó Buruki.

-No lo sé -respondió la princesa-. Ella no nos protegió hace diez años. Tampoco nos atacó, no sé lo que sucedió, pero si Amishi dijo la verdad, podré encontrar a Impa y obtener muchas respuestas que serán útiles no solo para mí, sino para todos nosotros y para Hyrule.


	4. La Fortaleza Olvidada (1)

No podían partir ese mismo día, Zelda aún estaba herida y el descanso les vendría bien. Durante esa tarde, Vefamil pasó tiempo con la princesa para tratar de enseñarle a usar el arco y las flechas. Zelda no lo hacía mal, pero no iba a dominar la técnica en un solo día. De esa forma, acordaron que Vefamil cuidaría el arco dorado y cada día seguirían practicando. Además Zelda también había ganado un escudo, el escudo espejo que tenía el sello de la Familia Real y el cual Amishi llevaba consigo.

El grupo pasó otro día completo en la Aldea Orni y fue hasta después de la tercera noche que partieron con dirección al este, rumbo a la parte central de Hyrule. Makini no estaba muy contenta de dejar ir a su hijo tan pronto, pero sabía que, en ese momento, era parte de su deber. Ella estaría bien, el resto de habitantes de la Aldea comenzaba a respetarla más, honrando la promesa que le habían hecho a Zelda, y ella también estaba dispuesta a trabajar muy duro para seguir ganando la confianza de los otros, al igual que lo había hecho su padre.

-Sé valiente, pero no imprudente, y ayuda mucho a la princesa ¿está bien? -se despidió Makini de su hijo y lo estrujó con varios abrazos provocando la vergüenza en éste.

Zelda, aún con algunos hematomas, pero recuperada de sus fuerzas, guiaba el grupo junto a Buruki, quien era la que más había viajado por Hyrule de entre todos. No conocía en su totalidad aquella tierra, pero sí mucho más que el resto. Entre ella y la princesa triangulaban un poco la dirección en la cual debían ir. Según recordaba Zelda, la Mansión Oscura no estaba demasiado lejos del Castillo de Hyrule, en dirección hacia el sur. El no saber la ubicación exacta de lo que buscaban, iba a hacer el viaje más complicado y Zelda prometió que, si en cinco días no daban con tal ubicación, irían a un lugar que ellos conocieran.

La caminata de ese día los llevó a bajar desde las alturas donde estaba la Aldea Orni y el paisaje pronto se volvió más triste. El pasto que alguna vez crecía como una alfombra verde en los campos de Hyrule, estaba amarillento y dejeba ver la tierra que se había vuelto árida. No se veían flores ni tampoco se escuchaban los cantos de las aves, había algunos insectos, vieron un par de buitres en el cielo y alguna serpiente, pero poco más. Ese panorama era desmoralizador e hizo el camino un poco más cansado de lo que debió haber sido. Además no encontraron un árbol grande en todo el camino y el sol los quemaba de forma directa. Para proteger a Romis, ella siempre iba detrás de Zelda o de Buruki, para caminar bajo su sombra, o la tapaban con alguna tela.

Al caer la noche, no había nada que pudiera resguardar al grupo de una probable lluvia, pero como el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, no hubo mucha preocupación. Dalome, quien dormía poco se ofreció para quedarse despierto buena parte de la noche y luego levantaría a alguien más para que tomara su lugar. Así dispusieron y el sueño llegó rápido, pues luego de ya un buen tiempo viajando, se habían acostumbrado a descansar a la intemperie.

Mientras ya todos los demás dormían, Dalome miraba las estrellas y trataba de que a su narz llegara algún aroma ligado con la naturaleza: el de una flor, el de cualquier planta, insectos u otros animales. Se entristeció de que lo único que pudo percibir fue ese hedor que invadía Hyrule desde hacía poco más de un año. Su ojo deerecho ya no podía llorar, pero de su izquierdo se derramó una lágrima al ver a su tierra devastada por la maldad.

Luego de unas horas, Dalome comenzó a sentir sueño y supo que era el momento de pedirle a Buruki que lo relevara. Ellos dos y Romis, la más pequeña, eran quienes no habían peleado junto a Zelda en la Montaña de la Muerte o en la Cueva de las Plumas, habían dispuesto entonces que, al menos por esa noche, ellos descansarían menos. De esta forma, el kokiri despertó a la gerudo quien después de estirarse un poco, se levantó para que su cuerpo dejara de estar adormilado; ahí fue cuando percibió algo, creyó escuchar que el silencio de la noche era interrumpido por unos pasos. Sus sentidos, agudos, no eran confundidos por la oscuridad y pronto vio a cuatro figuras que avanzaban por la llanura. Al notarlos, despertó al resto de sus compañeros, no era momento para seguir durmiendo.

Los cuatro que venían llevaban su boca tapada pero se les podía notar como hombres jóvenes, todos menos uno eran delgados. Dos llevaban una lanza como arma, otro un cuchillo largo y el otro, el más grueso de ellos, una espada curva. Zelda tomó su espada y escudo, Gonirik el látigo y Vefamil el arco y las flechas, para tratar de defenderse.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? -dijo uno, el que tenía el cuchillo largo y un pañuelo oscuro le cubría la parte baja del rostro.

-Parecen ser solo unos niños... -indicó uno de los que llevaba lanza, con un pañuelo blanco en el rostro y un cabello largo.- También hay una chica, y es muy linda.

-Pero sin modales, al parecer -dijo el primero, al ver a Zelda armada.

-Si van con su rostro cubierto, no tienen buenas intenciones -susurró ella a sus compañeros y luego se dirigió a los atacantes-. Es mejor que se vayan de aquí, no tenemos nada de valor.

-Pues en los límites de Hyrule esa espada y ese escudo se pueden vender -afirmó el del cuchillo, que parecía el líder-, y más allá, dicen que dan buen dinero por razas extrañas como esa niña zora o ese niño goron, o también por muchachas bonitas como tú.

-Si les pones una mano encima, será lo último que hagas -afirmó Zelda, enfurecida como pocas veces.

Ellos no escucharon la advertencia y fueron acercándose a paso firme, excepto uno de ellos, el otro que llevaba lanza y que parecía ser un poco más bajo de estatura que los demás. Zelda, con Romis detrás de ella, se preparó para defender al grupo, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien, no podía ver a Vefamil por ningún lado. Se preocupó un poco, pero no tenía tiempo de buscarlo y mejor pensó en alguna estrategia, tenía que atacar pero no podía dejar desprotegidos a los niños. Justo cuando pensaba algo, una flecha cayó del cielo y golpeó al más grande de los atacantes en su mano derecha, haciendo que su espada curva cayera al suelo. Vefamil volvió al suelo y afirmó que no se dejarían intimidar.

Buruki aprovechó la distracción y corrió para levantar la espada curva y atacó al más bajo de ellos, partiendo su lanza en dos. Zelda entonces vio la oportunidad y atacó al del cuchillo, quien sufrió un corte en su hombro. Al ver a sus compañeros desarmados, el del pañelo blanco retrocedió al tiempo que Buruki amenazaba al más grande.

-Esta es una cimitarra del desierto ¿por qué la tenías tú?

Él no respondió. Con miradas, los bandidos se dijeron unos a los otros que era momento de huir y así lo hicieron, dejando atrás a uno de ellos, aquel al cual Buruki había roto la lanza y que aún estaba temblando en el suelo. La gerudo se acercó a él y lo amenazó con la cimitarra para que no se moviera, aunque realmente él no tenía muchas intenciones. Buruki pidió a Vefamil que le atara las manos al bandido y así lo hizo el orni. Luego, le quitaron el pañuelo del rostro y se sorprendieron al ver lo joven que era, no pasaría de los 15 años.

-Por favor, no me maten, yo no quería hacerlo -afirmó él, cerca de llanto. Buruki, aún enfadada, lo tomó con del cabello castaño y ensortijado y le dijo:

-Eso dicen todos cuando los capturan, dime a quién le quitaron esta cimitarra ¡ahora!

-¡No lo sé, lo juro! ¡Ya la tenían cuando me llevaron con ellos! -aseguraba él, desesperado.

-¡Mientes! Y te va a pesar -dijo Buruki mientras la cimitarra se acerecaba más y más al cuello del chico. Zelda la detuvo y la apartó. No había necesidad de hacerle daño a alguien desarmado y con tanto temor.- Si le robas a las gerudo, tienes que pagar las consecuencias,,, -dijo Buruki antes de sentarse, enfadada, con us brazos cruzados.

Zelda, aunque con precaución, se acercó al joven en un tono más conciliador y preguntó:

-¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué hacías con ellos si es que, como dices, te han obligado?

-Soy de Villa Kakariko, aunque ese lugar ya no exista -explicó, dubitativo, pero sin muchas opciones.- Cuando Kakariko fue invadida por los moblins y otras criaturas, la gente de ahí y de otros lugares huyó, y formamos una aldea escondida... hasta que esos bandidos nos encontraron hace tres días. Hubo un ataque y ellos robaron muchas cosas, incluso tres muchachas; pero logramos herir a uno de ellos, quien cayó al río y se ahogó. Por eso, me capturaron a mí también y me obligaron a ayudarles.

-¿Te obligaron? -preguntó Vefamil- pudiste haber escapado y listo.

-Una de las chicas a las que raptaron es mi hermana mayor... se la llevaron a la Fortaleza Olvidada como esclava para quien gobierna ahí -respondió él, sollozando.

Mientras amanecía, el grupo discutió la situación. No parecía que el chco estuviera mintiendo y justo en ese momento muy poco podía hacer. Su explicación también concordaba con el hecho de que hacía un buen tiempo que los humanos no eran vistos a través de Hyrule. A Zelda le interesó saber en qué condiciones vivían los humanos en ese momento y además ellos podrían darles con exactitud la ubicación de la Mansión Oscura. Buruki era la que menos confiaba en aquel joven, pero al final decidieron confiar en lo que decía.

-Llévanos a donde están escondidos los humanos -pidió Zelda al chico.

-No puedo hacer eso -respondió él, asustado.- Ahora mismo no creo que estemos seguros, no puedo llevar a más personas ahí.

-Nos llevas o ya verás -le amenazó Buruki, auqnue Zelda, de nuevo, suavizó la situación.

-Si ellos los descubrieron, es cuestión de tiempo para que vayan otra vez -le afirmó la princesa, tomándole de los hombros.- No somos héroes, pero podemos ayudar. Por favor, te aseguro que no tenemos malas intenciones.

La situación era extraña para el joven, al ver a seis personas cada una de distinta raza, viajando juntas, pero el rostro tranquilo de Zelda lo tranquilizó un poco; aun así, le parecía curioso que una joven como ella llevara una espada y un escudo. Finalmente, él cedió y aceptó guiarlos, les dijo que debían seguir sus indicaciones hasta llegar al río Cristalis.

-Me llamo Amir -les djo él antes de emprender el camino. Zelda le desató las manos a pesar de las protestas de Buruki, pero la princesa hizo notar que necesitaban que Amir confiara en ellos y demostrarle que no eran iguales a aquellos bandidos. De cualquier forma, lo tendrían vigilado de cerca. Así caminaron durante todo el día deteniéndose solo una vez para comer y luego para dormir, aunque Zelda no lo hizo de inmediato sino que se quedó despierta haciendo guardia la parte inicial de la noche, pero también Amir se quedó despierto, no podía dormir.

-Tu hermana ¿cuál es su nombre? -preguntó Zelda para hacer algo de plática.

-Alina, tiene 17 años -respondió él, con tristeza.

-No entiendo cómo otros humanos pueden hacer estas cosas en estos tiempos tan difíciles.

-Quien está mandando esto, no es humano, al menos no lo parece -dijo Amir y Zelda pareció mucho más interesada. Le preguntó a qué se refería a lo que él respondió:- Yo sólo lo vi una vez, ellos lo llaman jefe o señor, pero parece un fantasma. Tiene una armadura negra, pero aparece y desaparece, realmente es como un fantasma, da mucho miedo. Temo que mi hermana esté sufriendo, que le estén haciendo algo, que no vuelva a verla. Mi padre no podrá soportarlo.

Zelda no se imaginó muy bien qué tipo de criatura o persona sería ese jefe. Amir agregó que ese “fantasma” era el jefe de la Fortaleza Olvidada, un viejo lugar de entrenamiento para caballeros y soldados a órdenes de la Familia Real de Hyrule, pero que había dejado de ser utilizado ya hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes del ataque de los sheikah al Castillo.

Amir se quedó dormido primero que Zelda y cuando ella finalmente tuvo sueño, ya a mitad de la madrugada, despertó a Buruki, pues sabía que si alguien estaba dispuesta a vigilar, sería ella. Buruki se sentó junto a Amir, teniendo su cimitarra en la mano, esperando cualquier eventualidad, pero el amanecer llegó sin que hubiera ninguna novedad y el grupo siguió su camino.

A media mañana, Romis, quien iba sobre los hombros de Gonirik afirmó que olía algo, lo que significaba que había agua cerca. Amir estaba seguro que ya se encontraban a solo unos pasos del río Cristali. Así era, una colina después lograron ver a lo lejos un hilo brillante y entre más caminaban, el sonido del agua corriendo, llegaba con más fuerza a sus oídos. Romis, encantada con ese panorama, bajó de los hombros de Gonirik y echó a correr hacia el río, aunque Zelda se apresuró para no perderla de vista. La pequeña Zora entonces saltó cual delfín en el mar e hizo un perfecto clavado en el agua, nadó unos segundos y luego volvió a la superficie, aunque su rostro no dentaba la misma felicidad que cuando había visto el río a lo lejos.

-¿Pasa algo malo? -preguntó Zelda a Romis, percatándose de su cambio de humor .

-Es como... si el agua no tuviera vida -respondió la zora.

-Bueno, el agua no es que tenga vida -indicó Vefamil, quien junto a los otros llegaba a la orilla del río.

-¡Claro que tiene vida! -exclamó Romis, aunque sin enfadarse.- Sus corrientes, movimientos debajo de la superficie, su relación con el viento, todo eso es la vida del agua... pero este río solo corre, no hace nada más. Por eso ni siquiera hay peces.

Nadie objetó nada. Hablando del agua, Romis tenía un conocimiento mucho mayor que cualquiera y hasta parecía de mayor edad cuando hablaba sobre ello. Amir indicó que debían ir río abajo hasta la Catarata Espuma y así siguieron ellos. Romis continuó nadando incluso si comentó que esa agua no era tan agradable; para ella, de cualquier forma, siempre era mejor estar sumergida y nadando, que caminando en tierra.

Se detuvieron un momento para comer. Las provisiones ya no era abundantes por lo que debían de ser más austeros, además de que llevaban un viajero más, ya que Zelda insistió en compartir alimentos con Amir. Luego de ello, continuaron la caminata y antes de que el sol se pusiera, arribaron a la catarata, la cual en buenos tiempos era bastante impresionante, pero en ese momento el agua apenas alcanzaba a ocupar toda su anchura.

Amir explicó que los habitantes de Kakariko y sus alrededores, y otros lugares como la ciudadela del Castillo, se encontraban ocultos en una cueva que estaba detrás de la catarata; sin embargo, como en últimas fechas el agua ya no era tan abundante, ello había permitido que los bandidos, aliados con los moblins, descubrieran tal escondite hacía ya cuatro días. Tras la explicación, Romis nadó con fuerza en contra de la corriente y luego saltó a través de la cascada, pues intuyó, con base en su conocimiento sobre el agua que efectivamente había un espacio detrás de la caída del agua.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Sí hay una cueva! -exclamó la zora y sus compañeros se alegraron, aunque le indicaron que no se moviera y tuviera cuidado. Los demás la siguieron con precaución y de modo más lento, pero finalmente entraron ahí. Justo iban a alcanzar a Romis cuando vieron algunas luces y escucharon ciertos gritos. Amir se imaginó que eran lo pobladores y se colocó al frente para ser lo que ellos primero vieran.

Él hizo bien, puesto que una decena de personas llegaba armada con antorchas, palos y piedras, pero cuando vieron a Amir, se relajaron por completo y fueron a abrazarlo, celebrando su regreso, lo que además les indicó a Zelda y a los niños que todo lo que les había dicho era cierto. Todos se internaron en la caverna y llegaron a una cámara principal, grande, pero que no lo parecía tanto debido al alto número de personas que ahí se encontraban. Un hombre de edad avanzada y que caminaba con ayuda de un bastón, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue a abrazar a Amir.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte, hijo -le dijo al tiempo que de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas.- Tu hermana... no viene contigo ¿cierto?

-Alina está presa en la Fortaleza Olvidada, junto a Nati y Erika, no sé para qué las quieren, pero estoy seguro de que corren peligro -respondió Amir, causando pesar en el viejo.

Los pobladores pronto notaron a Zelda y a los niños, y más que las razas de todos ellos, lo que más llamó la atención fueron las orejas puntiagudas de la princesa, algo que ya no se veía por ahí. De inmediato, todos quisieron saber quién era ella. Zelda titubeó en decirlo, porque aún sentía miedo de las reacciones, pero supo que no había otra opción, no iba a mentir.

-Mi nombre es Zelda... -les dijo, con la mirada un poco baja, a lo que muchos de los que ahí estaban ses sorprendieron, sobre todo aquellos que habían vivido en la ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule.- Por sus rostros adivino que saben quién soy.

-Claro que sabemos quién eres, princesa -dijo una mujer de edad mediana, visiblemente enfadada.- Tu familia nos abandonó a nuestra suerte, solo estuvieron interesados en salvarse ustedes y nada más. No eres bienvenida aquí, si alguien ha tracionado a Hyrule, eres tú y tu familia.

Más personas se sumaron a los reclamos en contra de la princesa, cuyos ojos se humedecieron y no supo qué responder. Fue cuando Romis caminó y se colocó entre Zelda y aquella gente.

-Mi hermana no es mala persona, no digan esas cosas de ella.

-Ella no es tu hermana, niña pez -espetó otro poblador.

-¡Ustedes no sabe nada sobre ella! -gritó Romis, al borde del llanto, herida por el trato de aquella gente hacia Zelda.

-Es cierto, ella es muy valiente -afirmó Gonirik, quien caminó hasta ponerse junto a la pequeña zora.

-Y es sacrificada -dijo Vefamil, haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros.

-También es noble -siguió Buruki.

-Y sabia -prosiguió Dalome.

Los ojos de Zelda finalmente derramron algunas lágrimas, pero ya no de tristeza o frustración, sino de emoción. Se limpió su rostro con las manos y luego caminó dos pasos hacia el frente, tampoco quería que los niños fueran insultados o dañados.

-Gracias, ojalá fuera todas esas cosas que dicen sobre mí -les dijo, sonriendo, con mejillas sonrojadas y con ojos vidriosos. Luego volteó para con los pobladores.- No hay nada que pueda decir para enmendar lo que ha sucedido, no puedo revertir el tiempo ni puedo ser de gran ayuda. Mi padre y mi madre tal vez cometieron errores, no lo sé; ellos pertenecen a otro tiempo, yo estoy aquí para hacer mi propia historia y cumplir mi propio destino cualquiera que sea. No puedo ofrecerles solución a lo que sucedió hace diez años, ni a lo que sucedió durante el último año aquí; pero puedo intentar hacer algo con respecto a lo que está pasando, a lo que ha sucedido hace cuatro días. Si así pueden confiar en mí, déjenme tratar de traer a las chicas.

Todos quedaron sin habla, sorprendidos, hasta que Amir rompió el silencio:

-¡No pienses en ir allí! ¡No sabes lo peligrosa que es la Fortaleza! Está llena de moblins y otros monstruos.

-¿Y entonces simplemente van a dejarlas ahí? -preguntó Zelda.

-No, claro que no... pero... -musitó Amir sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

-Iré a la Fortaleza Olvidada, y si regreso con las chicas, ustedes responderán a todas y cada una de mis preguntas -Zelda lo dictaminó casi como una orden. Los habitantes de aquella caverna no tuvieron mucho que objetar, no así los niños, quienes le pidieron que lo pensara dos veces; ella simplemente insistió. Se agachó par quedar al nivel de Romis y Gonirik.- Tengo que hacerlo, y lo haré sola. Ustedes no tienen por qué arriesgarse, esto es para mí y por mí, ustedes han hecho mucho acompañándome hacia la Mansión Oscura.

Los niños insistieron, pero no pudieron hacer que Zelda desistiera de sus intenciones. Para no perder tiempo, tendrían que irse en ese momento, acompañada solamente de Amir, quien era el que conocía el camino hacia la Fortaleza. Él tenía bastante miedo y no estaba muy seguro de ser el indicado para regresar a aquel lugar.

-Si tú no vas no podré saber el camino, es así de simple -le pidió la princesa.

-Pero yo no podré ayudarte, no sé pelear y...

-¡Yo iré también! -gritó alguien más. Se trataba de una jovencita. Tenía un cabello largo, hasta la mitad de su espalda, de color castaño claro, ojos grandes de color marrón.

-Pero Marian, tu padre está aquí, enfermo -le dijo Amir.

-Mi padre está enfermo desde que el rancho fue invadido por moblins, él no mejorará -afirmó, conteniendo un poco la respiración-, pero Alina es mi mejor amiga, aún podemos salvarla, a ella y a las demás. Y será más rápido si llevamos caballos, sabes que soy la única que puedo llamarlos.

Como Marian siempre había vivido con su padre en el rancho, no tenía demasiados lazos con otras personas de las que ahora habitaban tal cueva y por ello nadie trató de persuadirla demasiado como para que se quedara ahí. Zelda tuvo una petición para los pobladores y era que cuidaran a los niños, mientras que encargó a Buruki que la esperaran ahí hasta que regresara. La joven gerudo la abrazó cariñosamente y no le pidió, sino que le exigió que se cuidara.

Zelda, Marian y Amir salieron entonces de aquella caverna y al llegar a la ribera, Marian juntó sus manos y comenzó a cantar una melodía. Al principio parecía ser leve, pero el tono de su voz se fue elevando más y más. No fue más de un minuto lo que cantó, pero a Zelda le pareció que fue toda la noche debido a lo profundo que llegaron las notas a su corazón.

-Ella canta muy bien, pero no lo hizo solo por eso -indicó Amir, despertando a la princesa de su trance.

Luego de que Marian terminara de cantar, se escuchó, a lo lejos, el relinchar de unos caballos y acto seguido el paso de sus galopes, acercándose a toda velocidad desde el otro lado del río. Los equinos pronto aparecieron y saltaron el cuerpo de agua con gracia; sin embargo, el rostro de Marian pasó de ser sonriente a triste.

-¿Solo dos? Espero que no le haya pasado algo malo a los otros -suspiró la joven.

-¿Eran muchos? -preguntó Zelda.

-Originalmente teníamos 12 en el rancho, pero con lo que ha sucedido, la sequía, ese extraño hedor... bueno, todo, han muerto algunos y cuando huímos a la cueva solo restaban la mitad; cada vez han respondido menos a mi llamado, no los podíamos meter a la caverna, morirían inmediatamente, pero parece que esto está sucediendo de cualquier forma.

-Oye, sé que no puedo asegurarte nada, pero en la Montaña de la Muerte y en la Aldea Orni revertimos lo que estaba sucediendo. No sé si ese “jefe” de la Fortaleza Olvidada esté relacionado, pero si es así, tenemos la oportunidad de que esto se arregle.

-Pensé que solo trataríamos de rescatar a Alina y a las demás -comentó Marian.

-Estando ahí, veremos cuál es nuestra estrategia -respondió la princesa-, por el momento, es hora de irnos.

Zelda se acercó a los caballos. Acarició a ambos, pero uno de ellos, de color marrón brillante, con la parte cercana a su nariz en tono blanco y una crin de ese mismo color, le lamió el rostro dejándola sorprendida.

-Vaya, _Epona_ nunca se comporta así con los extraños, creo que le agradas -sonrió Marian.- ¿Sabes montar a caballo?

-No soy experta, pero sí sé hacerlo -afirmó la princesa.

-Perfecto, entonces tú sube a Epona y yo iré sobre Remy, llevaré a Amir conmigo... él no sabe montar -indicó la joven del rancho negando con su cabeza.

Remy era un caballo un poco más grande que Epona, todo de color blanco y con una crin negra. Zelda subió a aquella yegua sin mucha dificultad y se acomodó fácilmente, acarició su crin y mentalmente le pidió que no la derribara. Así, el grupo emprendió el camino siguiendo las indicaciones de Amir.

La Fortaleza Olvidada quedaba hacia el este de donde se encontraban ellos. Marian cabalgaba con maestría, producto de estar toda su vida rodeada de caballos, aunque no por ello iba tan rápido como para que Zelda no pudiera seguirla. Epona se comportaba excelente con la princesa y cabalgaba justo hacia donde la hyliana le comandaba. Amir iba bien tomado de la cintura de Marian, pero entre más se acercaban a la Fortaleza Olvidada, su cuerpo más temblaba y para Zelda fue obvio que él no podría acompañarlas.

Pero hubo un momento en el que ella también tembló de miedo y fue cuando, a lo lejos, pudo observar, gracias a la luz de la luna, la enorme silueta del Castillo de Hyrule, que no estaba tan lejos de ahí. Al frente de ella se erigía su destino, pero hacia su izquierda, la sombra de su antiguo hogar paralizó a la princesa por un momento.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Zelda? -preguntó Marian, quien también se detuvo para no dejar atrás a la princesa. Zelda no respondió nada, solo apretó sus dientes, respiró hondo y se prometió a sí misma que pronto iría al Castillo. Afirmó entonces que se encontraba bien y siguieron su camino.

La Fortaleza Olvidada era un fuerte que tenía muros formando un cuadrado, al interior tenía cuatro barracas ya derrumbadas y al centro una alta torre que seguía totalmente en pie. De acuerdo a Amir, en lo más alto de la torre se encontraba el “jefe” y ahí mismo tenía presas a las muchachas; pero no era posible entrar a la torre por el patio de la Fortaleza, sino que debían adentrarse en los pasillos que se formaban entre los muros del perímetro, para poder llegar ahí.

-Está lleno de criaturas espantosas -afirmaba él, casi llorando de terror.

Los tres, sobre los caballos, llegaron al frente de la Fortaleza. No tenía puerta, la entrada era libre. El viento, que se metía entre los huecos de las paredes que hacían como ventanas del lugar, provocaba un sinnúmero de ruidos tétricos que asustaron al trío completo; pero las chicas no estaban dispuestas a dar un paso atrás.

-Es mejor que regreses a la cueva, Amir -le indicó Zelda-, espéranos ahí.

-Pero... pero... yo tengo que ayudarlas...

-Apenas si puedes estar de pie por temblar, mejor vete -le dijo Marian y Amir, atendiendo a su miedo y a la petición de las chicas, emprendió el regreso, a pie.

Los muros de la Fortaleza eran grandes, de adobe y parecía que se derrumbarían en cualquier instante. Mientras Zelda entraba armada con su espada ropera y el escudo de espejo, Marian lo hacía con un trinche que usara cada día cuando estaba en el rancho.

-Amir siempre ha sido un niño consentido, Alina siempre lo cuida a donde vaya -explicó Marian.- La verdad es que yo también tengo mucho miedo.

-Pues yo igual, estoy temblando un poco -dijo Zelda para tratar de calmar a su compañera, aunque era cierto de cualquier modo-. Estos días he tenido mucho miedo en varias ocasiones pero eso no ha evitado que siga adelante. El miedo me hace estar alerta.

Ambas jóvenes se adentraron entre aquellos muros de la Fortaleza, por el lado derecho. Desde el inicio del trayecto, vieron huesos humanos por todos lados y abundaban los murciélagos y las ratas, que en más de una ocasión hicieron gritar a las chicas. Al cubrir la primera parte de ese pasillo, les tocó dar vuelta a la izquierda y entonces vieron un par de luces, tenues, pero claras. Se movían y era fácil identificar que no se trataban de luciérnagas como en la Cueva de las Plumas, sino que eran luces provocadas por fuego, probablemente lámparas.

Zelda caminaba al frente y Marian lo hacía tomándole del brazo izquierdo. Cuando se acercaron más, quienes llevaban esas luces reaccionaron y comenzaron a ir hacia ellas. Ambas se desesperaron, pues no podían ver quiénes se acercaban por lo que Zelda optó por ponerse detrás del escudo. Justo una de las criaturas se acercaba cuando se detuvo frente al escudo, esto, al ver su reflejo. La princesa pudo advertir entonces que el atacante era un monstruo parecido a un jabalí antropomórfico, oscuro, y que llevaba una lanza en una de patas delanteras o “manos” y la lámpara en la otra. Pero si uno había sido burlado por sí mismo, el otro sí atacó directamente. La luz que ya llevaba el primero, ayudó a que las chicas vieran el embate antes de que fuera tarde y así lo evitaron, aunque ambas saltaron hacia direcciones contrarias y quedaron separadas.

Atraídos más por la luz reflejada en el espejo, ambos moblins caminaron hacia Zelda pero un ruido pronto llamó su atención, pues el trinche de Marian había chocado contra la pared, y ahora iban contra ella.

-¡Yo soy su oponente! -les gritó Zelda aun con cierta duda. Los moblins escucharon el grito y de nuevo cargaron contra la princesa.

-¡Zelda, cuidado! -exclamó Marian y de nuevo los monstruos reaccionaron a ello; a Zelda se le ocurrió una idea.

-Marian, confía en mí. Llama su atención, hazlo.

La joven granjera lo hizo y aunque los moblins ya estaban un tanto confundidos por los ruidos, terminaron por ir a atacarla. Zelda aprovechó y conectó un fuerte espadazo en la espalda de uno de los monstruos. El otro volteó enfurecido al ver a su compañero caído y trató de golpear con su lanza a la princesa, pero esta pudo bloquear el ataque con su escudo y luego rebanó a la criatura desde la barriga hasta la cabeza. Cuando el moblin cayó al suelo, la luz de su lámpara iluminó cómo, de su cuerpo, salía no solo sangre, sino un montón de bichos, gusanos y tripas, lo que hizo que tanto Zelda como Marian volvieran el estómago.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? -se preguntó con pesar.

Tras recuperarse y que Marian tomara una de las lámparas, ambas siguieron por el pasillo. Antes de volver a virar a la izquierda, aparecieron un par de moblins. Las chicas volvieron a usar la misma estrategia y Zelda rápidamente dispuso de los monstruos; sin embargo, notó que a su espada no se le quitaba una especie de baba verde que se pegaba cada vez cortaba a una de esas criaturas. Pensó que la limpiaría una vez que pudieran salir de ahí.

Un tercer dúo de moblins fue vencido de una forma similar y entonces Marian, quien avanzaba con menos miedo y tomando su trinche con fuerza, y Zelda, quien no guardaba su espada o escudo, viraron por tercera vez a la izquierda.

-Estás muy decidida Marian -comentó la princesa, con una leve sonrisa, observando que la granjera estaba cada vez menos dubitativa.

-Alina es... muy mportante para mí -respondió Marian.- Ella fue la primera persona en ser amable conmigo cuando mi padre y yo llegamos a esa caverna, Alina es muy amable y buena. Mi papá perdió la razón cuando los moblins inivadieron el rancho y cada vez está menos cuerdo. Hay veces que duerme todo el día y cuando despierta no reconoce a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. Siento que lo he perdido... no puedo perder a Alina también.

Justo en ese momento las jóvenes llegaron a la base de la torre. Solo había unas escaleras, las cuales se dirigían hacia afuera. El resto de las escalinatas hacia la parte más alta de la torre, estaban por el exterior, rodeando el edificio cilíndrico. En esa parte baja había también varios esqueletos humanos, pero tanto Zelda como Marian ya se habían acostumbrado a ese panorama. Estaban caminando por el centro de aquel espacio circular cuando un remolino de viento se levantó, apagando la lámpara que llevaban. Pudieron volver a encenderla, pero cuando lo hicieron, observaron, para su terror, como varios de los huesos que estaban ahí empezaban a flotar y finalmente, formar una figura, un esqueleto completo.

Fueron tres esqueletos los que se formaron, y los tres tenían piezas de armadura y también armas: uno llevaba una enorme maza con picos, otro espada y escudo, y uno más no parecía tener nada. Ese último se puso frente a Zelda y a Marian y, con una voz que parecía venir desde el mismo infierno, preguntó:

-¿Quién será nuestro oponente?

-Yo, seré yo -respondió Zelda, con una voz baja, abrumada por la presencia de esos guerreros esqueléticos.

El del escudo y la espada se adelantó y los otros dos dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás. Parecía un duelo personal y aunque Zelda estaba al pendiente de que los otros dos esqueletos no atacaran a Marian, ya pensaba cómo poder vencer a su rival. Ambos lanzaron ataques que chocaron ante el escudo del oponente, hasta que el esqueleto hizo una ofensiva con salto y alcanzó a rasgar el vestido que la princesa llevaba. Ella se puso algo nerviosa, pero cuando el monstruo repitió ese mismo movimiento, esa vez pudo evitarlo y vio una apertura en su rival, por lo que le propinó un buen golpe de espada, quitándole varias costillas y, con ello, desbalanceándolo. Zelda buscaba más aperturas, pero también estaba pendiente de que Marian estuviera bien.

-¿Estás preocupada por tu amiga? -se escuchó de nuevo la tétrica voz de antes.- No lo estés, si tú eres nuestra rival, no la atacaremos a ella.

Por alguna razón, la princesa confió en tales palabras y se concentró en su pelea. Ya desbalanceado, el esqueleto tenía muchas aperturas en su defensa y Zelda contratacó eficazmente para quitarle el brazo con el que sostenía el escudo. De esa forma, quedó totalmente expuesto y ella simplemente lo desarmó.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Zelda a los esqueletos.- No son como los otros monstruos que me he topado.

-Por ahora, llámanos _Stalfos_.

Fue el turno del stalfos de la maza. Este esqueleto era más grande, más alto, que el anterior. No esperó mucho e intentó aplastar a Zelda con esa maza, pero la princesa pudo evitarlo. Ella se dio cuenta de que no podía cometer un solo error, la maza había hundido la tierra, una falla de su parte y terminaría muerta en un solo movimiento. La princesa evitaba los lentos pero poderosos golpes de aquella pesada arma, pero no podía acercarse.

-Tal vez si usamos la misma estrategia que con los moblins -dijo Marian, quien estaba lista ser una distractora, de nueva cuenta.

-No, esto es un uno-a-uno -indicó Zelda-. Ellos no son iguales que los moblins.

Pero aunque dijera eso, no tenía mucha idea de cómo ganar tal combate. Se guardó el escudo, pues no lo necesitaría, no le cubriría un golpe tan fuerte, o en el mejor de los casos le rompería el brazo. Supo que tenía que estar entre la maza y el esqueleto, para ello tendría que ser rápida, tendría que arriesgarse. Se limpió´el sudor de la frente y tragó saliva, luego tomó aire y lo exhaló, tratando de sacar así su miedo. Entonces echó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al stalfos, quien preparó un golpe con su pesada arma y con él aplastar por completo a la joven.

Justo cuando la maza estaba cayendo, Zelda se lanzó con sus pies por delante barriéndose sobre el suelo. La maza casi rozó su frente, pero no la golpeó, aunque sí le arrancó algunos cabellos. Sin incorporarse, la princesa golpeó con su espada la pierna izquierda del stalfos, quien apenas pudo mantenerse en pie luego de eso. El esqueleto usaba su maza casi como una muleta, y sin ningún balance, ya no pudo defenderse de los siguientes ataques de la princesa, quien lo derrotó sin dificultlad.

Zelda se quedó recuperando el aliento mientras el esqueleto restante caminaba, acercándose a ella. Su presencia ya no le imponía tanto a la princesa, pero seguía causando impacto. Él no parecía tener ninguna arma, pero en realidad llevaba una detrás de su espalda. Movíó su mano ahí y tomó lo que parecía un disco, de color azul brillante.

-No atacaré a tu amiga, pero indirectamente puede salir herida, dile que tenga cuidado -dijo el stalfos, con una voz que parecía llegar a la mente de Zelda directamente y no a sus oídos.

-Marian, por favor, ten cuidado, no te distraigas -pidió la princesa. La granjera no supo muy bien a lo que Zelda se refería, pero tomó su trinche con fuerza y esperó cualquier cosa.

El stalfos movió su mano hacia atrás y lanzó el disco a toda velocidad. Zelda tuvo que arrojarse al suelo para evitarlo. El arma pasó cerca de donde estaba Marian y rebotó en la pared. El esqueleto, que era muy veloz, saltó hacia donde había salido disparado el disco, lo tomó, y en el aire volvió a lanzarlo, atacando a Zelda, quien pudo esquivarlo nuevamente, por poco. El arma rebotó en el suelo y luego en la pared para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el centro del lugar, donde la princesa estaba levantándose por lo que el disco la impactó en la parte izquierda de su espalda, no totalmente de lleno, pero la hizo gritar de dolor y la derribó.

No tuvo tiempo para quejarse, pues el esqueleto se apresuró a golpearla con su “puño”. Ella rodó para ponerse a salvo. El dolor la aquejaba, pero el stalfos no la dejó descansar, lanzando el disco una y otra vez, golpeándola en una ocasión en su pierna derecha.

-¡Ahora sí tengo que ayudarte, Zelda! -gritó Marian, pero la princesa se negó.- ¡Por favor, esto ya no es de orgullo, es tu propia vida!

-No... ya sé cómo vencerlo -aseguró la princesa.

Ella esperó a que su enemigo lanzara el disco, lo vio rebotar, pero no perdió de vista a su enemigo. Esquivó el arma y dejó que llegara a las manos del stalfos. Luego, Zelda guardó su espada y sacó su escudo, lo tomó con ambas manos y siguió esquivando, hasta que encontró el punto exacto que quería. Se afianzó bien a su escudo y recibió con este el impacto del arma circular, pero no para detenerlo, sino para redirigirlo y lo envió volando hacia donde estaba el stalfos. Este intentó detenerlo con una de sus manos, pero la extremidad se separó de su cuerpo. Aquel ser espectral se desconcertó y Zelda aprovechó para usar su escudo y golpearlo en el cuello con el filo de este, por lo que la cabeza también terminó rodando por el suelo.

Zelda cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausta y también aliviada de haber vencido. Su espalda le dolía mucho, no tanto así su pierna, pues era algo que podía soportar. Cuando Marian se acercó, la princesa le pidió que descansaran un momento.

-¡No puedo creer lo fuerte que eres! -exclamó Marian.

-No es para tanto... -suspiró Zelda, aún recuperando un poco el aliento.

Pero cuando creeían que todo había acabado, los huesos volvieron a moverse y los esqueletos pronto estuvieron formados nuevamente, de pie y con sus armas en las manos. Marian, aun con temor, le dijo a Zelda que esta vez no iba a dejarla sola. La princesa se levantó con cierta dificultad, pero con gran preocupación en su rostro; sin embargo, los stalfos guardaron sus armas y el del disco se adelantó un paso. Su tenebrosa voz volvió a escucharse y dijo:

-Como dije antes, puedes llamarnos stalfos, eso somos ahora, guerreros eternos. Pero no siempre fuimos esto, hace tiempo éramos orgullosos caballeros que protegían Hyrule; pero el remordimiento por no poder evitar su caída, nos ha dejado en este estado. Puedo ver nobleza en tus acciones, no eres como el hombre que controla a los monstruos que rondan por este lugar y que dirige desde lo más alto de la torre, eres digna de ser una caballero de Hyrule ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita?

-Me llamo Zelda -dijo ella con decisión. Si los esqueletos hubieran tenido ojos, los habrían abierto grandes al escuchar ese nombre, porque aun sin gestos, podía adivinarse su sorpresa. Inmediatemente después, se hincaron ante ella.

-La pequeña princesa de Hyrule no solo está viva sino que ha crecido.

-Levántense, por favor -les pidió ella con sinceridad-. No soy princesa en este momento, porque no hay un reino realmente. Solo estoy aquí tratando de hacer algo.

-Si aún existiéramos, los caballeros te ayudaríamos. Éramos más fuertes de lo que somos ahora ¡debes creernos! -afirmó él, casi con humor.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? -cuestionó Zelda.

-Soy el capitán Noel -respondió y luego apuntó a los otros dos.- Ellos son los sargentos Bim y Rozer. Siempre fieles a Hyrule, princesa.

-No olvidaré sus nombres, lo prometo -aseguró ella.

-El hombre que está en la cima de la torre usa habilidades extrañas, ten cuidado con él -le advirtió el capitán.- En cuanto a nosotros, usa nuestras armas para enfrentarte a él.

Zelda supo que la maza era demasiado pesada y que no le serviría un segundo escudo u otra espada, por lo que eligió el disco y le pidió a Marian que lo cuidara.

-También puedes usar nuestras armaduras, princesa. Como puedes ver, es lo único de nosotros que no se ha hecho viejo. Fueron forjadas por los mejores herreros de Hyrule. Si regresas con bien de la batalla con ese hombre, llévate las armaduras. En una de las barracas debe haber una carreta. Si aún sirve, puedes usarla para transportarlas.

Zelda asintió y desde ese momento supo que no estaba peleando solamente por los vivos, sino también por los muertos, es decir, por todo el legado de Hyrule. Los stalfos la saludaron de modo militar y luego sus huesos dejaron de moverse para después caer desperdigados por el suelo. Zelda se despidió mentalmente de ellos y junto a Marian siguió el camino.


	5. La Fortaleza Olvidada (2)

La princesa no estaba del todo bien, sobre todo por el dolor de espalda, pero no iba a detenerse en aquel momento y comenzó el ascenso por la larga escalinata, que salía y entraba de esa torre para poder llegar hasta la parte más alta.

-Si pudiera cargarte, lo haría Zelda...

-No digas eso. Si no fuera por ti, no estaríamos aquí. Además Marian, necesito que tú te encargues de buscar a las chicas mientras yo enfrento al jefe.

Marian aceptó aquello, aunque seguía preocupándose por Zelda. Cuidaba que no fuese a dar un mal paso debido al dolor, pero quedó sorprendida de que la princesa se veía cada vez más fuerte. Se preguntó si el cuerpo de las hylianas acaso era distinto que el de las humanas.

Ambas llegaron a lo más alto y solamente una puerta de madera las separaba de la habitación del interior. No había otra opción, así que se disponían a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió sola, ambas se miraron una a la otra y decidieron entrar. Caminaron un poco por ese cuarto, que tenía un piso metálico y en el otro extremo de la puerta, estaba una jaula con dos personas adentro.

-¡Alina! -gritó Marian al ver a su amiga y tenía la intención de correr hacia allá, pero Zelda la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

-No estamos solas -indicó, y señaló al lado derecho. Había una figura, toda de negro, de forma musculosa, enfundada en una armadura y con un casco que tenía un par de largos cuernos. Frente a él, estaba una plancha y sobre esta se encontraba Nati, una de las chicas.

-La rata que escapó al parecer tenía amigas y los stalfos me traicionaron -dijo aquella figura, con voz rasposa, pero humana.

-Ellos no te traicionaron, nunca estuvieron de tu parte -afirmó Zelda.- ¿Quién eres?

-Ella es la misma que nos atacó en la pradera, señor -afirmó alguien más que estaba en la habitación. Los jóvenes bandidos, al menos dos de ellos, estaban detrás de la jaula en la que se encontraban Alina y Erika. Quien no se veía por ningún lado era el bandido alto y grande, a quien Buruki le había quitado la cimitarra.

Zelda se preocupó de que hubiera más enemigos, pero los bandidos no se movían de donde se encontraban y parecían totalmente aterrados. Pidió a Marian que los vigilara y le dijera acerca de cualquier movimiento sobre ellos, así que la princesa se concentró en su enemigo principal.

-Aléjate de ella -exigió Zelda, acerca de Nati.

-¿Ella? Demasiado tarde, niña. Su alma ya es alimento para _él_.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿La has matado? -preguntó la princesa, incrementando su ira.

-Eres muy ignorante, pequeña -afirmó el hombre de negro-, desconoces muchas cosas acerca de este lugar. Quiero saber quién eres, por lo que te diré el mío, soy Phantom.

-Mi nombre es Zelda -dijo, y cuando Phantom escuchó eso, comenzó a reír como poseído.

-No solo eres hyliana ¡eres la maldita princesa de Hyrule! Estoy de suerte -exclamó él y luego volteó a ver a los bandidos.- Ya no necesito que traigan ninguna jovencita. Por sí misma, vino una que resolvió cualquier problema.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Explícate! -mandó Zelda.

-Tu alma es muy valiosa para mí, niña, y sobre todo, para  _él._ Cuando te ofrezca en sacrificio,  _él_ me dará todo su poder.

-¿De quién hablas? ¿Quién es él?

-Lo conocerás pronto niña, cuando tu alma sea absorvida.

-Eso será si puedes atraparme -y al decir esto, la princesa se puso en guardia. Phantom soltó una carcajada y comenzó a flotar. Con sus manos formó una esfera, que era negra, pero a la vez brillaba. Zelda jamás había visto algo como eso y se paralizó. Él lanzó aquella esfera y la princesa solo pudo bloquearla con el escudo, pero le hizo daño de cualquier forma. Fue su turno de atacar, pero su espada no hizo ningún rasguño a la armadura de Phantom, es como si no lo hubiera tocado. Intentó en varias ocasiones más, pero simplemente no le hacía daño alguno.

Zelda se acostumbraba mejor a la velocidad de los ataques e intentó golpear una de las esferas con su espada, pero cuando lo hizo sintió como si un relámpago recorriera todo su cuerpo, por lo que cayó de rodillas.

-Por un momento me asusté... si tuvieras la espada legendaria... pero una princesa como tú no podría tenerla ¿verdad?

Zelda no supo a qué se refería Phantom. Se levantó con pesadez y sin saber qué hacer para derrotar a su rival. Sus ataques no funcionaban, era como si nisiquiera lo tocaran. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Los bandidos, escuchando que ya no necesitarían a las chicas decidían cuál era para cada quien, pero Marian, al escucharlos, se preparó para defender a Alina y a Erika; lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar el disco que les había dado el capitán Noel. Recordó cómo lo había hecho el capitán y lo lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Ellos se agacharon y pudieron evitar el ataque, el disco rebotó en la pared, fue hacia el otro extremo y en un tercer rebote golpeó a Phantom en la espalda. Este cayó dolorido, sorprendido por ese disco y desconcertado por sentir daño. Zelda se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, la armadura de Phantom ahora estaba opaca, no brillaba. La princesa atacó con su espada y hubiera hecho un corte probablemente mortal si su enemigo no alcanza a cubrirse con la mano derecha, la que de cualquier forma fue cercenada.

Phantom volvió a flotar, tomándose el brazo herido, mientras Zelda, con el coraje de vuelta en su ser, se dio cuenta de que la espalda era el punto débil de su enemigo. Pidió a Marian que, al igual que con los moblins, trabajaran en equipo, ese ya no sería un uno-a-uno. La granjera no sabía muy bien cómo dirigir el disco, el golpe había sido suerte, pero por lo menos distraía a Phantom, a quien el dolor y la ira no dejaban atacar, e incluso su vuelo se veía torpe. En una de sus distracciones, Zelda apareció por detrás suyo y dio una estocada destinada a atravesarlo, pero justo cuando la espada estaba apenas entrando en su carne, se rompió en dos. Una de las partes se quedó incrustada en Phantom y la otra con la princesa.

Aquella especie de baba, que se había pegado al arma de Zelda, al cortar a los moblins, comenzó a corroerla y debilitarla.

-Parece princesa... que esto es un empate... -ofreció Phantom, visiblemente herido y debilitado.- Si quieres encontrarme... estaré en el Castillo de Hyrule... sé que lo intentarás ¿verdad que sí?

Con su mano izquierda convocó otro tipo de magia y la arrojó a su propio cuerpo, haciendo que desapareciera de ese lugar. Luego del momento de confusión, Zelda lamentó lo de su espada, pero solo por un momento, pues recordó que los bandidos aún estaban ahí. Se acercó a ellos y tomó su arma rota con fuerza, no iba a dejarlos ir aun si su hoja estaba en tal estado. Mientras tanto, Marian utilizó el disco para abrir la jaula y liberar a las chicas. Alína salió y abrazó con fuerza y cariño a Marian, ambas pensaron que nunca volverían a verse. Erika se abrazó también con ambas un momento después, pero luego fue a ver a Nati, quien ya no tenía vida. Los ojos azules de Zelda miraban con cierto desprecio a los bandidos, pero por alguna razón no quiso matarlos, pensó que no era su deber, no era su labor juzgarlos, aunque tampoco los dejaría libres. Entre las cuatro chicas maniataron a aquellos pillos, los ataron con algunas telas que estaban en la torre y estuvieron dispuestas a llevarlos ante los pobladores.

Zelda tuvo la idea de ir por la carreta que los stalfos le habían dicho. Ahí transportarían el cuerpo de Nita, a los bandidos y las armaduras. Entre todas bajaron a Nita, lamentando una y otra vez lo que había sucedido, mientras Zelda escoltaba a los bandidos. Cuando por fin llegaron a la base de la torre, la voz del capitán Noel apareció de nuevo.

-Princesa, aún hay algo que debo decirte antes de que te vayas -habló y todos menos Zelda y Marian se asustaron.- En este lugar hay un tesoro, este lugar fue construído precisamente para protegerlo, pero ninguno de nosotros puede obtenerlo. En el patio principal de esta fortaleza, muy cerca del exterior de esta torre, encontrarás una roca con una forma inusualmente cuadrada. Se dice que dentro de esta piedra está el tesoro, se supone que es muy importante, tal vez tú, que tienes sangre real, puedes obtenerlo, al menos inténtalo ¡Hyrule está en tus manos!

Zelda asintió mientras Alina, Erika y los bandidos se mostraban sorprendidos e incapaces de asimilar no solo a aquella voz espectral, sino también lo que había dicho sobre Zelda. Marian les indicó que explicarían todo al regresar a la caverna. Así, el grupó recorrió el pasillo entre los muros y llegó hasta la entrada a la Fortaleza Olvidada. Se adentraron entonces al patio principal y encontraron la extraña roca, Zelda la examinó, tocó, golpeó, pero nada sucedió; sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Marian ¿podrías tú hacerlo?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -peguntó la granjera.

-Quizás no sea lo que pienso, pero en la Montaña de la Muerte y la Cueva de las Plumas, sucedió que cuando Gonirik y Vefamil tocaron una parte de ese lugar, apareció un tesoro, más que eso, una reliquia de los dioses.

Marian, con alguna duda, tocó ese cubo de piedra gris y este, ante la sonrisa de la princesa, comenzó a desmoronarse, aunque no del todo pues quedó una forma, un altar, justo como en las anteriores localizaciones y así también tenía un fragmento dorado, una parte de la Trifuerza del Valor. Zelda, que anteriormente había dudado de la magia, comenzaba a creer mucho más. Después de todo había visto con sus propios ojos a los esqueletos vivientes así como aquella magia oscura de Phantom.

-Gracias capitán Noel, no olvidaré jamás esto -dijo cuando tomaba el fragmento y lo metía en la bolsa donde tenía los otros dos. Se decepcionó un poco cuando no los vio brillar, pero sonrió y tuvo más confianza. Estaba contenta de que aquella empresa por rescatar a las muchachas había resultado en la consecución de otra parte dorado, aunque pronto fue agobiada por el hecho de que una de las chicas estaba sin vida.

Comenzaron a buscar por las derrumbadas barracas y en una de ellas encontraron la carreta. Estaba descuidada y en malas condiciones, pero aún servía. Marian llamó con su canto a los caballos y estos no demoraron en aparecer. Las gastadas sogas de la carreta pudieron afianzarse a los equinos, aunque Marian no pudo asegurar que durarían mucho; no iban tan lejos, así que podían arriesgarse. Zelda regresó a la parte baja de la torre y recolectó las piezas de armadura que pudo, hizo varios viajes subiendo las escaleras y aprovechó que estas salían de dicha torre en ciertos tramos, para desde ahí lanzar el botín hacia el exterior. Cuando terminó, volvió a reunirse con las otras y subieron las armaduras a la carreta. Luego cubrieron el rostro de Nati con un pedazo de tela que Zelda arrancó de su vestido y la subieron también. La princesa se sentó ahí para dejar que Marian condujera, Zelda cuidaría las armaduras, el cuerpo de Nati y a los bandidos, quienes de cualquier forma no tenían mucha voluntad. Alina montó a Remy y Marian tuvo que ir sobre Epona, porque la yegua no aceptaba a nadie más que a ella o a Zelda. Erika también se sentó en la carreta.

Todavía bajo la luz de la luna, la carreta avanzó con cierta lentitud, no era una velocidad parecida a la que Zelda y Marian habían usado para llegar ahí; no había prisa y nadie decía nada, no había sido una victoria feliz, habían salvado dos vidas, pero perdido una. Zelda pudo ver de nuevo la silueta del Castillo de Hyrule y supo que Phantom tenía razón, ya fuera tarde o temprano, tendría que ir a su antiguo hogar y confrontarlo.

Así, sin palabras, mantuvieron su camino en la ruidosa carreta, que se movía de un lado hacia otro y parecía que se iba a romper en pedazos con cada paso; no sucedió y el amanecer arribó justo cuando el río empezaba a llegar al oído de las viajeras. Al cruzar la última colina antes de llegar, observaron que los pobladores estaban afuera de la cueva, esperándolas. Quienes se apresuraron a correr como recibimiento, fueron los niños de las tribus de Hyrule, incluso la siempre seria Buruki sonreía de oreja a oreja al correr hacia la carreta. Zelda no pudo menos que sonreír al verlos.

Las muchachas detuvieron los caballos y todos se acercaraon a ellas. Entre abrazos, no dejaban a las chicas explicar lo que había sucedido y fue hasta que los pobladores notaron los rostros tristes de ellas que hubo cierta calma. Marian y Alina explicaron entonces todo lo sucedido, incluyendo la muerte de Nita y la captura de los bandidos. Zelda, abrazada por los niños, recibía la gratitud de todos, a excepción de los famiiliares de Nita, quien habrían deseado que la princesa llegara antes y ahora lloraban la muerte de la desdichada joven, no tenían pensamientos para nada más.

Amir veía con vergüenza a su hermana mayor, pero esta le abrazó fuertemente y le pidió que no se preocupara por nada.

Zelda indicó a los niños que era momento de seguir el viaje, pues tan pronto como supieran hacia dónde quedaba la Mansión Oscura, saldrían de ahí; pero Marian la detuvo de inmediato.

-No has descansado ni un poco ¡con todo lo que pasó y ya quieres irte! De ninguna manera, tú tienes que relajarte aunque sea un día entero -afirmó Marian.

-Además -intervino Alina-, si es verdad que los moblins han cesado de aparecer por Kakariko, podrás tener tu armadura. Entre los que estamos en la caverna, don Smith es un gran herrero. También necesitas una espada nueva ¿no es así?

-Supongo que sí... -aceptó Zelda, mirando de reojo a su arma enfundada, que solo estaba a la mitad, partida e inservible. Alina llamó a don Smith, un hombre con una barba blanca muy poblada, aunque no por ello de edad avanzada. Una vez que el cuerpo de Nati fue retirado de la carreta, y los bandidos atados a la orilla del río, Zelda y don Smith fueron a revisar las armaduras. El hombre quedó muy sorprendido por lo que veía, las armaduras eran de gran calidad, con materiales que hacía tiempo no se veían.

-En agradecimiento, te haré una buena armadura que te servirá mucho en tu viaje -afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Y la espada también -recordó Marian.

-Hay que ver qué se puede hacer -comentó él y luego pidió ver el arma, la examinó minuciosamente y luego negó con su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.- La hoja está totalmente dañada, de poco serviría restaurarla, seguramente es una espada muy vieja. Más te convendría una nueva, yo podría hacerla también.

-¿Podría hacerla con base en esta empuñadura? -pidió la princesa.

-Sin ningún problema -afimró él, sonriendo.- Considerando que de este lugar haremos medio día hasta Kakariko y si ya no hay ningún contratiempo, tardaré algunas horas en encender el fogón hasta su temperatura ideal, diría que demoraré al menos tres días más en hacer la armadura y la espada. Al cuarto día podrás ir por ellas.

-Qué remedio -suspiró Zelda y entregó la empuñadura de su espada ropera, aunque con cierto titubeo.- Cuide mucho de esto... ha estado conmigo desde hace muchos años.

Don Smith afirmó que lo cuidaría como un tesoro y luego fue al interior de la caverna para, como todos, sacar sus pertenencias y regresar al lugar al que pertenecían. En cuanto a los bandidos, al principio tenían la idea de ejecutarlos, pero concensuando entre todos, incluyendo a Zelda, lo mejor es que ayudaran a reconstruir Kakariko. Los pobladores los superaban en número y ya no tenían hordas de moblins ayudándoles, como para poder amedrentar a nadie, así que no causarían problema alguno.

-¿Y nosotros a dónde vamos? -preguntó Gonirik. Antes de que Zelda pudiera responder cualquier cosa, Marian lo hizo por ella.

-Vendrán a nuestro rancho, por supuesto. Ahí hay mucho espacio para que pasen estos días y, sobre todo, hay un enorme baño que extraño muchísimo -afirmó.

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre? -cuestionó Zelda.

-Tengo la esperanza de que recobre un poco de cordura si regresamos al rancho -afirmó.

Alina alcanzó a Marian antes de que ella partiera y le dio un fuerte y largo abrazo, prometiéndole que iría a visitarla en cuanto pusieran Villa Kakariko en orden. Marian le dijo que la recibiría con mucho gusto en el rancho cualquier día que quisiera visitarla.

De esa forma, prepararon todo y Marian llamó a los caballos. Para su felicidad, aparecieron no solo Epona y Remy, sino también un tercero. Marian llevaría a su padre en Remy, Zelda iria con Romis en Epona, mientras que Buruki cabalgaría al tercero junto con Dalome. Vefamil, ya con bastante descanso, no tendría problemas en volar mientras que Gonirik, quien por su peso no podría subir a ningún caballo, pues le haría daño, tendría que rodar como lo hacían los goron, pero él no estaba deprimido por ello, lo haría con gusto.

Así, partieron hacia el rancho, que estaba hacia el noreste del río, prácticamente en el centro de Hyrule. Los caballos iban a un galope con un buen ritmo, pero no demasiado veloz. Zelda miraba de reojo a Gonirik, pero esa rueda de piedra en la que estaba convertido les seguía el paso sin problemas, lo mismo que Vefamil, quien por largos periodos planeaba más que volar. La princesa también veía con gracia a Buruki, quien no tenía ningún problema en guiar a su caballo.

-Ya tienes experiencia en esto ¿cierto? -preguntó Zelda a Buruki.

-Una gerudo que no supiera montar sería una desgracia para nuestra tribu -respondió la jovencita con una sonrisa tenue.

En esa parte de Hyrule, los árboles y la hierba eran mucho más abundantes que del otro lado del río, había más color verde, más insectos y algunos mamíferos como ardillas o conejos. Marian sospechó que el haber acabado con la influencia maligna de la Fortaleza Olvidada, habría ayudado a que mejoraran las cosas, y con mucha velocidad. Como habían salido muy temprano de la caverna y solo se habían detenido por unos 20 minutos para comer, ya durante la tarde el grupo llegó a su destino

-Bienvenidos al rancho Lon Lon -les dijo Marian y el primero en reaccionar fue su padre. El hombre ya sin cabello sobre su cabeza y con un bigote grueso pero canoso, vio la entrada del lugar y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

-Estamos en el rancho...

-¿Lo recuerdas papá? ¿Has recuperado la memoria? -preguntó Marian, pero él no respondió nada, continuó viendo la fachada del rancho solamente.- Supongo que será poco a poco, pero es una mejora.

Para beneplácito de Marian, había otros dos caballos rondando por el lugar y ella se apresuró a tratar de meterlos al rancho, ello le dio esperanzas de que el resto de los equinos pudiera andar cerca de ahí. Luego de que entraron al rancho, la chica empezó a revisar las puertas y rejas, y casi todas estaban destruídas, aunque no iba a costar mucho repararlas. La que se apresuraron a arreglar fue la que resguardaba los caballos.

Dentro del rancho apenas quedaba poca cosa, dos huevos estaban intactos, todos los demás rotos. Marian esperó que pudiera hacerlos empollar y formar de nuevo un gallinero en forma. Al siguiente día iría a buscar las vacas, esperando que se encontraran vivas y no estuvieran demasiado lejos. Afortunadamente la manivela del pozo aún funcionaba bien y podían bombear agua. Marian supuso que, en cuanto no hubo más que robar o comer en el rancho, los moblins y otros invasores habían dejado de asaltar el lugar.

Los niños empezaron a bombear agua desde el pozo y no demoraron mucho en llenar los abrevaderos y el tanque principal de la casa del de donde, ya por la noche, se alimentó la enorme tina en el baño que Marian había prometido. Antes de ello juntaron algo de leña que todavía estaba por ahí y calentaron el agua para tomar un buen baño al que entraron Zelda, Buruki, Marian y Romis.

-Tenías razón, este baño es de lujo -indicó Zelda, dejando que el agua caliente restaurara su cansado y herido cuerpo.

-El rancho ha estado en nuestra familia por mucho, mucho tiempo -explicó Marian.- Hubo alguna vez que una de mis antepasadas tuvo muchos hijos y se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un baño muy grande para no perder demasiado tiempo al bañarse, al menos es lo que dicen.

Romis tallaba la espalda de Buruki mientras Marian limpiaba su cabello como no lo había hecho en muy buen tiempo. Estaba por preguntar algo a Zelda cuando notó que la princesa tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida. Llamó la atención de las niñas para señalarles a la joven sumida en el mundo de los sueños.

-Apenas se relajó un poco y se durmió ¡y cómo no iba a hacerlo! De seguro estaba exhausta -exclamó Marian.

-Me preocupa un poco -dijo Buruki-, siento que cada vez carga más peso en sus hombros. Cuando viajamos desde el Valle Girasol ella no tenía tanto compromiso, no consideraba que debía salvar a nadie, pero ahora siento que está presionándose mucho para ayudar, ayudarlos a ustedes, ayudarnos a nosotros.

-Mientras duerme, le lavaré el cabello a mi hermana -dijo Romis quien nadó hacia donde estaba Zelda, tomó la larga cabellera de la princesa y la limpió lo mejor que pudo, sin que por ello la joven despertara. Marian vio con ternura la escena y fue a por las toallas, pensó que lo mejor era que Zelda descansara en una cama, con la mayor comodidad posible. Luego de que Romis le lavara el cabello, entre las tres pudieron llevarla hasta la cama, sin que a pesar de todo el movimiento, la hyliana despertara. Le colocaron la ropa que pudieron y la arroparon dejándola dormir.

La princesa no despertó sino hasta el mediodía siguiente. Cuando se vistió y salió, vio a los niños en diferentes partes del rancho, Buruki daba de comer a los caballos, Gonirik y Dalome intentaban arreglar las puertas y Romis ayudaba al padre de Marian a arreglar el gallinero. Los niños dejaron lo que hacían para ver cómo se encontraba Zelda quien admitió que estaba algo dolorida, pero sin mayor problema.

-¿Dónde están Marian y Vefamil? -preguntó.

-Mi hija fue a buscar a las vacas y otro de nuestros animales que ande por ahí, y tu amigo le está ayudando -explicó el padre de Marian, quien, aunque aún lucía algo desorientado, ya estaba mucho mejor.- Mi nombre es Tarian, soy el dueño de este lugar, y aunque no recuerdo mucho de lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses, Marian me ha contado que gracias a ti hemos podido regresar aquí, te lo agradezco.

-Está bien, gracias por dejarnos estar aquí y no se esfuerce de más aún.

-Eso mismo deberíamos de decirte a ti -le dijo Buruki.- Ayer estabas tan cansada que te dormiste en el baño.

-Ustedes son los que menos deben preocuparse por mí.

-Al contrario hermana -le tomó Romims de la mano-, nos tienes a nosotros para cuidarte, porque nadie más lo hará.

La princesa abrazó a la pequeña zora y se sentó a ver las actividades del rancho. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Marian y Vefamil regresaran. No habían logrado encontrar a ningún otro caballo, pero al menos dos vacas -de las cinco que había originalmente- estaban con bien, por lo que podrían obtener leche pronto. En ese momento, tendrían que comer de las provisiones que habían traído desde la Aldea Orni y esperar que pudieran obtener algo en la Villa Kakariko cuando fueran a recoger la espada y la armadura.

Zelda se relajó en esos días en el rancho, porque sabía que mucho no podría hacer sin su espada. Se dio cuenta además de que tanto ella como los niños necesitaban de ese descanso, de comer en una mesa, bañarse en una tina, descansar en una cama y bajo techo. Desde que salieron del Valle Girasol no habían hecho más que viajar y el momento para detenerse había sido el ideal, ella tenía que reunir la mayor cantidad de fuerza para confrontar a Impa, si es que la sheikah aún se encontraba en la Mansión Oscura, como Amishi le había dicho en la Cueva de las Plumas.


	6. La Mansión Oscura

Pasaron entonces los tres días que don Smith había dicho a Zelda y fue hora de partir a Villa Kakariko. Marian les prestó dos caballos, uno de ellos Epona. Al llegar a Villa Kakariko, a dicha yegua la dejarían libre, pues era lo bastante inteligente como para regresar mientras que al otro equino lo entregarían a Alina. Zelda se preocupaba por Gonirik y Vefamil, pero ellos aseguraban que estarían bien aunque no fueran sobre los caballos.

A pesar de que partieron temprano y con la velocidad de los caballos, les tomó todo el día llegar a Villa Kakariko. Era de noche cuando vieron un letrero grande con letras blancas que apenas podían distinguirse debido a la oscuridad, puesto que la luna ya estaba en su cuarto menguante y no iluminaba demasiado. Tuvieron que acercarse para cerciosarse que efectivamente decía “Kakariko”. Unos metros más adelante estaba el poblado, el asentamiento humano más grande en Hyrule. Se veían algunas luces, no demasiadas pero indudablemente había gente ahí, lo que alegró a Zelda y a los niños.

Sus sonrisas no duraron demasiado porque cuanto más se acercaban, más notaban lo destruída que se encontraba la villa. Además había gente durmiendo a la intemperie y otros más calentando agua o comida afuera de casas derrumbadas. No era una buena vista, y el agradecimiento que la mayoría de los pobladores hubo tenido con Zelda, parecía haber desaparecido para ese momento. La gente veía pasar a la princesa y a los niños, y aunque los reconocía, los miraban con ojos fríos. La princesa no se atrevía a preguntar dónde podían encontrar a don Smith o a Alina, pero afortunadamente vio a Amir quien cargaba agua desde el pozo principal y lo saludó. Él se alegró de verlos con bien y los guio hacia donde estaba su hermana mayor.

La casa de Alina y Amir estaba dañada, no totalmente derrumbada, pero tampoco en una sola pieza, tenía algunos arreglos, pero faltaba mucho para que fuese una casa decente otra vez. Amir llamó a su hermana y esta salió. Ella sonrió ampliamente al ver a la princesa y a los niños, y los saludó efusivamente, pidió a Amir que se quedara cuidado a su padre y entonces los llevó hasta donde se encontraba don Smith.

-Afortunadamente la fragua de don Smith no sufrió daños, así que ya debe haber terminado la armadura y la espada, además hay otra sorpresa -dijo Alina sonriendo, aunque luego se puso más seria al ver cómo Zelda veía el desastre que aún había en Kakariko.- La gente pensó que todo estaría bien, pero los moblins hicieron pedazos la villa y apenas la estamos reconstruyendo. Están enfadados, desesperados y tristes; de todas formas, deberían seguir agradeciéndote, ellos no vieron cómo arriesgaste tu vida.

-Lo importante es que están aquí ¿tu padre está mejor? -cambió Zelda de tema.

-Pues digamos que el que yo esté con vida le ha puesto contento, así que por ese lado no hay preocupaciones.

-Tu hermano... se ve contento también.

-Amir no toma nada en serio, es aún un niño -dijo Alina.- Creo que lo he mimado mucho desde que mi mamá murió, debo hacer que sea más fuerte y que se le quite lo cobarde.

Mientras charlaban, llegaron a una casa que tenía una chimenea bastante grande y Alina tocó la puerta. Quien abrió, luego de unos segundos, fue don Smith, quien de manera bonachona pidió a todos que pasaran. Efectivamente ya había terminado con el encargo y llevó a Zelda hasta la fragua. Del cuarto principal, había unas escaleras que bajaban a una especie de sótano, y ahí se encontraba la forja, aunque ya apagada por el momento. Todavía se podían observar algunas brasas vivas.

-Mira a tu derecha, princesa -pidió don Smith y cuando Zelda lo hizo, vio la armadura, totalmente plateada, pero además esta se encontraba puesta sobre un vestido color carmesí que también tenía bordado en la parte frontal de la falda, el símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule.

-Esto es.. ¿para mí?

-Así es princesa, espero que te quede, Alina fue quien lo confeccionó.

Zelda tomó el vestido, retirándole algunas partes de la armadura y lo puso sobre sí misma. Con su cabeza afirmó, emocionada, que sí le quedaría bien.

-Pero ¿cómo supo Alina que este es el símbolo de la familia real? -preguntó la princesa.

-Es que yo tenía esto -don Smith sacó un escudo roto, pero que tenía el mismo sello que su vestido.- Hace mucho, antes del ataque al castillo, me trajeron esto para repararlo. Nunca vineron por él y lo guardé. Fue de aquí que Alina copió el símbolo.

Don Smith subió las escaleras para dejar sola a la princesa y ella entonces se cambió de ropa, poniéndose el bello atuendo y colocando la armadura encima de este. Tomó la reparada espada y subió para que la miraran.

-¡Te ves hermosa! -afirmó Alina, orgullosa de su propia creación.

-Gracias, espero que no te haya costado demasiado hacerlo -respondió la princesa, sonrojada por cómo todos la veían.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo te vi pelear por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocías, es algo que no olvidaré. Sé que si alguien puede salvar Hyrule, eres tú.

-No soy un héroe -sonrió la princesa-, pero haré lo que pueda.

Don Smith indicó que si bien la armadura no alcanzaba a cubrir las piernas de Zelda, sus brazos, espalda, pecho y cintura no estarían desprotegidos. Además eran piezas de primera calidad y tenían muy poco peso en relación a la protección que brindaban. En cuanto a la espada, era muy similar a la anterior y la única diferencia es que estaba nueva, así que probablemente tendría algo más de filo. Zelda agradeció a don Smith, pero no quiso irse antes de preguntar hacia dónde se encontraba la Mansión Oscura. El herrero sabía que no era muy lejos de ahí, tenían que viajar al oeste, pero no mucho, incluso caminando serían menos de dos horas.

-De nuevo chicos, tengo que pedirles que se queden aquí, esto es algo personal y ustedes no tienen porqué salir heridos.

-¿No lo entiendes? -respondió Buruki, enfadada.- A nosotros no nos importa lo que suceda, queremos ayudarte, no queremos que te pase nada.

-Si quieren ayudarme, quédense aquí y apoyen a la gente a seguir reconstruyendo sus casas. Por favor -pidió la princesa y luego sacó la pequeña bolsa donde tenía los fragmentos de la Trifuerza y se la entregó a Romis.- No necesitaré esto por ahora, cuídalos por favor.

Pero la pequeña zora se negó e hizo que Zelda tomara la bolsa de nuevo.

-Claro que no, tú tienes que cuidarlos mucho. Y para ayudar a Hyrule no puedes perderlos hermana, así que más vale que regreses pronto y ninguno se te haya perdido -le dijo Romis con sus ojos vidriosos. Zelda se agachó y la abrazó fuertemente, agradeciéndole que se preocupara por ella. Luego abrazó a los demás niños y les pidió comportarse bien.

Zelda salió de Kakariko y le sorprendió encontrar a Epona todavía cerca de ahí. La yegua se acercó a ella y le permitió montarla, parecía que sabía lo que la princesa necesitaba. Zelda le acarició el blanco crin y luego empezaron a cabalgar en dirección al oeste. La quietud de la noche era solo interrumpida por los golpes de los cascos de Epona contra el suelo. Zelda sentía algo de temor de encontrarse con Impa, aunque también temía no poder hallarla. Sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la Mansión Oscura. Una casa gigantesca de color negro, con muchas habitaciones y que había servido como hogar de los sheikah, servidores de la familia real, al menos hasta hacía diez años. No se vislumbraba ninguna luz pero Zelda tenía que entrar de todas formas.

No había nada que impidiera llegar hasta la puerta principal y aunque esta se encontraba cerrada, con girar la perilla fue suficiente para abrirla. Ante la oscuridad que invadía a la Mansión, lo primero que Zelda buscó fue algo de luz y cuando pudo llegar a la cocina, encontró ahí una vela y un encendedor de chispa de piedra con el que pudo encenderla. Tuvo que guardar su escudo, y mientras con la mano derecha tenía su espada, con la izquierda cargaba la vela, iluminando así a cada paso que daba.

Su caminar y su respiración provocaban el único ruido que había en toda la Mansión. La princesa avanzó hasta que encontró un espacio grande, un salón principal en donde había, al fondo, una ancha escalera para ir al segundo piso. Alrededor se encontraban algunos muebles viejos, mayormente sillones y algunas mesas pequeñas. Trataba de observar todo a detalle cuando escuchó una voz espectral, aún más que la del capitan Noel. De inmediato supo que, por el parecido, debía ser algo de otro mundo.

-Los invasores deben morir -dijo la voz. Si Zelda no hubiera dado un par de pasos hacia atrás, mucho más que algunos de sus cabellos habría caído al suelo. Algo la había atacado, pero no podía verlo. La princesa trató de alejarse del lugar donde se encontraba, no dejaba de moverse pero aun así recibió otro golpe con un arma filosa. Le dio en el hombro izquierdo, la armadura la había protegido, pero la próxima vez podría no ser así.

Zelda trataba de cubrir su rostro con el escudo y con la espada bloquear cualquier otro ataque, pero si no podía ver, jamás iba a vencer a ese enemigo.

-No podrás verlo con tus ojos, tu vista no te servirá en este momento.

No sabía si esas palabras las había imaginado o de verdad alguien las había dicho, pero tenían razón, sus ojos no le eran útiles. Por ello, los cerró y trató de percibir cuándo su enemigo iba a acercarse, se quedó quieta, a merced de cualquier ataque siguiente. De pronto, subió su escudo y ahí recibió el golpe, lo había bloqueado. Un segundo tarde y probablemente habría muerto, pero estaba viva y lista para seguir peleando. De nuevo se quedó quieta y usando sus otros sentidos percibió el ataque, el cual cayó en su hombro derecho, entonces se apresuró y aprisionó el arma invisible con su hombro y el escudo, y gracias a ello pudo golpear a su oponente. Lo vio por un momento, solo el instante en que lo golpeó, era un monstruo con una capa negra, una guadaña y un rostro que parecía estar derretido, con ojos amarillos sin pupila, Zelda se aterró y si no gritó en ese momento fue porque su garganta estaba hecha un nudo.

-Parece que eres capaz de pelear sin tus ojos, pero será mejor si usas esto.

La voz que creyó haber imaginado le habló nuevamente y luego de ello, a sus pies cayó un artefacto, una especie de lentes o más bien un visor. Lo levantó de inmediatio y se alejó de ese mismo lugar para ponérselos. El vidrio rojo del visor y la poca luz que la vela proveía, hacía difícil ver con ellos, pero algo sí pudo observar y fue aquel espectro. Aunque le aterraba su apariencia, el enfrentarlo con el uso de sus ojos, era una gran ventaja y el vencerlo fue sorprendentemente fácil para Zelda.

Cuando el espectro desapareció, Zelda se quitó el visor, tomó la vela y buscó si acaso había alguien más. Subió las escaleras y le pareció ver un resplandor al lado derecho, hacia donde se dirigió y constató que la luz salía de una habitación. Tomó aire y con ello valor, y abrió la puerta para encontrar ahí justo a quien buscaba. Una delgada mujer, con un cabello muy corto, plateado y un traje negro ajustado, se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con sus piernas cruzadas.

-Estás... estás bien... ¡estás aquí! -la princesa iba a abrazar a quien fuera su protectora, pero ella la detuvo..

-Siéntate, princesa -le dijo en la autoritaria voz que tantas veces la había reprendido cuando niña.- Debes tener muchas preguntas, incluso sé que la primera pregunta que tienes para mí es si yo también traicioné a la familia real. Te conozco mejor que nadie, solo tu madre pasaba tanto tiempo contigo como yo, y tus gestos no han cambiado mucho. Sí tu habilidad y tu entereza, pues antes eras una niña mimada, noble, respetuosa y sencilla, pero, al fin, solías ser una pequeña consentida... mi pequeña princesa. Ahora luces como una guerrera, eso me hace pone algo orgullosa y triste a la vez, aunque los sheikah no deberíamos conocer la tristeza, o deberíamos estar acostumbrados, al vivir siempre en la decepción.

-¿Responderás a mi pregunta? -cuestionó Zelda, con muchas ganas de llorar en los hombros de Impa.

La sheikah se puso de pie y, sin que Zelda supiera de dónde, sacó una espada corta y dijo:

-Responderé esa y cualquier otra pregunta cuando me derrotes en combate.

Zelda se levantó y colocó sus manos al frente, tratando de convencer a Impa de que se detuviera.

-No puedo hacer eso ¿por qué tenemos que pelear? ¡Eres la única persona que tengo!

-Si no vas a sacar tu espada, entonces has de morir aquí mismo.

Impa atacó con su espada corta pero Zelda alcanzó a bloquear el ataque. Derramando gruesas lágrimas, la princesa se dio cuenta de que su anterior protectora iba en serio y también se colocó el escudo. Realmente no lo deseaba pero no iba a detenerse ahí. El combate fue veloz, con Impa atacando y Zelda mayormente defendiendo una y otra vez.

-El pasado ya está atrás, olvídate de él, olvida lo que ha sucedido y mira al presente -le decía la sheikah mientras seguía intentando lastimarla.

-No puedo ¿cómo voy a olvidar todo lo que pasé aquí?

-Si eres una guerrera, tendrás que hacerlo.

Impa utilizó una técnica en la que pareció multiplicarse y luego atacó a una desorientada Zelda, que lo más que pudo hacer fue evitar que el ataque le cortarara el cuello, pues al final solo fue una lasceración poco profunda cerca de la clavícula. La sheikah usó de nuevo tal técnica, pero Zelda recordó el visor y lo colocó en sus ojos, con él pudo ver que solo había una Impa real y contraatacó. La sheikah sonrió un momento antes de recibir el golpe que le hizo una herida considerable en el abdomen y luego cayó al suelo. Zelda soltó su espada y fue a ver el estado de la sheikah.

-No es momento de tener piedad, princesa ¿qué tal si te ataco en este instante?

-Dices que debo olvidar el pasado, pero no peleo solo por el futuro de Hyrule. Mis padres, los soldados caídos, tú... forman parte de este lugar y lo seguirán haciendo.

-Tal vez tengas razón -se incorporó Impa, tomándose la herida y luego sentándose como si no sintiera nada.- Pero antes dijiste que yo era la única que tenías. Piensa si acaso es es verdad.

-No, los tengo a ellos, tengo a los niños.

-Entonces, más que nada, debes pelear por ellos y junto a ellos ¿entiendes? -preguntó la sheikah y luego pidió a la princesa que se sentara.

-¿Segura que estás bien? -quiso saber Zelda.

-Esa no es tu pregunta -dijo Impa.- Sé que quieres saber lo que sucedió hace diez años.

-Dime que tú no...

-Iniciaré por las razones del ataque -interrumpió Impa, y Zelda procuró entonces no decir palabra alguna sino hasta que esta terminara.- Tú sabes la historia del Héroe del Tiempo, te la contamos cientos de veces y sabes que, por alguna razón que nadie conoce, ese hombre desapareció. Bueno, pues al desaparecer, la Trifuerza del Valor, no teniendo dueño, se partió en varios fragmentos. Muchos años después, Ganondorf y las fuerzas del mal reaparecieron en Hyrule, los soldados del reino y los sheikah pelearon valientemente, pero no parecía haber fin a los esbirros del rey del mal, así que el rey Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule tomó la decisión de encomendarle a las diosas el destino de este reino. Las diosas hicieron caer un diluvio que inicialmente selló Hyrule, mientras que la gente fue a las tierras altas; sin embargo, algo sucedió, porque el diluvio, que se suponía inundaría Hyrule por completo, cesó de pronto y el agua comenzó rápidamente a bajar de nivel”.

“Cuando eso pasó, Hyrule volvió a la normalidad, pero también Ganondorf y sus huestes dejaron de estar sellados, y la guerra continuó, durante mucho tiempo. Cuando el rey Daphnes murió, la princesa de aquel entonces supo de un conjuro, un hechizo prohibido. No se supone que una persona que no fuese sheikah debía saber de tal conjuro, pero de alguna forma ella lo supo. Tal magia requiere el sacrificio de los sheikah, de un gran número, pero aun así fue utilizado para acabar con los enviados del mal, el poder fue tal que, junto a la princesa, pudieron vencer a Ganondor, pero al precio de perder la vida de 75 de los 80 sheikah que existían en aquel entonces. Los que sobrevivieron, continuaron sirviendo a la familia real, pero con recelo, que fue creciendo conforme las generaciones fueron pasando y la época de paz continuaba, y así, hace diez años, los sheikah atacamos el Castillo de Hyrule.

-Tú... tú no lo hiciste ¿verdad?

-No ataqué el Castillo, pero tampoco lo defendí, ello fue suficiente para traicionar a la familia real. Sé que no fue lo correcto, pero el destino de los sheikah fue sellado cuando la princesa de aquel entonces utilizó el conjuro. ¿Cómo lo supo? Nadie puede explicarlo ¿Por qué la inundación se detuvo? Tampoco se sabe.

Cuando Zelda asimiló la respuesta a su pregunta, procedió a hacer la siguiente:

-¿Qué sucedió hace un año?

-Todo coincide con el regreso de Arrem, el sheikah desterrado -indicó Impa.- Arrem era un sheikah al servicio de la familia real, como nosotros, pero fue expulsado por utilizar magia negra. Regresó hace año y medio, y pidió ser aceptado de nuevo. Dadas las circunstancias, con Hyrule dividido gracias a nuestras propias acciones, nuestro jefe Olambe le permitió reintegrarse y en poco tiempo se ganó su confianza; no la mía y por ello les dije que el héroe no demoraría en regresar, por lo que teníamos que custodiar los fragmentos de la Trifuerza del Valor. Ahora que has regresado y tú estás reuniendo esos fragmentos, la “profecía” que inventé se está haciendo realidad de cierta manera. En realidad la hice en caso de que sucediera algo, los sheikah a cargo de proteger los fragmentos atacarán incluso a otro de los nuestros si acaso piensa hacerse con ellos. Sí, hemos perdido el camino, princesa.

-¿Quién es Phantom? -preguntó Zelda dándole las características de aquel hombre, pero Impa no supo darle respuesta.- Estaba en la Fortaleza Olvidada.

-Su suponía que Arrem debía estar ahí... por lo que me dices, más bien parece una sombra... ¡Claro! La sombra de Arrem.

-Estaba sacrificando muchachas, dijo que alguien volvería.

-Es lo que estuvo planeando, ese bastardo -exclamó Impa.- Hice bien en causar que los fragmentos fueran custodiados. Escúchame bien Zelda, es probable que lo que Arrem planea es resucitar al rey del mal, a Ganon. Si acaso lo logra, seguramente irá tras de la Trifuerza del Valor, debes reunir los fragmentos antes que él, pero debes saber que los sheikah no mostrarán ninguna simpatía, no intentes razonar con ellos porque hace mucho tiempo que nuestra tribu perdió la cordura y su honor los llevará a pelear hasta el final, sin importar lo que suceda.

-Tengo una última pregunta -dijo Zelda y luego sacó el triangulo dorado que poseía- ¿Es esto en realidad la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría? 

-Si tu madre dijo que lo era, así es, pero es posible que el solo triángulo no tenga poder alguno; estoy segura que, cuando sea el momento, todo tendrá sentido con respecto a esta reliquia.

-Gracias Impa. Ahora ¿vendrás conmigo a ayudarme? -sonrió la princesa, causando nostalgia y remordimiento en la sheikah.

-No puedo hacerlo princesa, en realidad yo ya estoy por morir -reveló.

-¡La herida! Debimos curarte antes de que...

-No es la herida -afirmó Impa, interrumpiendo a Zelda.- Soy la única que conoce esta técnica sheikah, mi cuerpo hace mucho que debió hacerse viejo ¿o acaso no te sorprendió verme con el mismo aspecto de hace tanto tiempo, de cuando tú eras una niña que apenas aprendía a escribir? 

La sheikah juntó sus manos y su cuerpo empezó a brillar un poco, su piel, tersa y suave, comenzó a agrietarse, su estatura disminuyó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era una anciana que estaba por caer al suelo si Zelda no la detiene.

-Mi princesa -le dijo, hablándole con ternura-, has crecido tanto, eres una mujer hermosa, ese vestido te queda muy bien, eres aún más bella que tu madre... Solo me resta una cosa por decirte. Ve al cementerio que está a espaldas de la mansión, busca la tumba sin nombre, sé que podrás sacar el fragmento de ahí.

-¿Entonces hay aquí un fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor?

-Así es, Zelda. Hay otro en el Dominio Zora; uno más en la Prisión de Arena, al oeste en el desierto; el Templo del Bosque custodia uno más... adiós, mi querida princesa, perdóname, perdónanos.

Fue lo último que Impa dijo antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera en una ceniza blanca, víctima de la técnica con la que se había mantenido joven durante tanto tiempo. Zelda lloró amargamente durante casi media hora, hasta que finalmente se calmó. También pelearía por Impa, pero mayormente, como su protectora lo había dicho, tenía que pensar en el futuro. Salió entonces de la Mansión Oscura y la rodeó para dirigirse al cementerio, en donde había cerca de ochenta tumbas, tal vez un poco más. 

No fue fácil para Zelda encontrar la tumba sin nombre, aun ayudada por la vela que peleaba ante la oscuridad de la noche. Algunas tumbas, a simple vista, parecían no tener nada grabado, pero al examinarlas más de cerca, podían descubrirse las inscripciones. La princesa tuvo que revisar más de 30 tumbas hasta que, en la parte izquierda posterior del cementero, encontró finalmente la lápida que estaba en blanco. Se preguntó si tendría que moverla o halarla, pero nada de eso fue ncesario pues en cuanto la tocó, se desvaneció tal como pasara con la piedra cuadrada en la Fortaleza Olvidada. Era la primera vez que eso paaba directamente con ella, pero no demoró mucho pensando en ello y tomó el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor que había sido revelado. Agradeció mentalmente a Impa una vez más y emprendió su camino de regreso, Epona la había esperado ahí, como si fuera su caballo desde siempre, así que la princesa la montó y fue a toda velocidad para evitar que los niños se preocuparan por ella más tiempo.

Llegó a Villa Kakariko cuando ya todo estaba oscuro, la única que estaba por ahí era Buruki quien de inmediato se alegró de verla.

-¿Qué haces aún despierta? -le preguntó Zelda luego de abrazarla.

-Si no había nadie esperándote, no ibas a saber dónde estamos. Los chicos están durmiendo cerca del pozo y Alina dio hospedaje a Romis. Está bien si esperamos a la mañana para seguir, Romis dijo que Dominio Zora está muy cerca de aquí, al sur, en el Lago Hylia -explicó la joven gerudo.- ¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste encontrarla?

-La encontré y mis preguntas fueron respondidas -afirmó Zelda-, ahora sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer y dónde debemos ir, aunque los planes no cambian mucho: hay que ir a Dominio Zora, al desierto y al bosque. Si reunimos las partes de de la Trifuerza del Valor y el héroe no aparece, seremos quienes tendremos que confrontar a quien está detrás de todo esto, en el Castillo de Hyrule. Hay que pelear por el futuro de nuestra tierra.

Buruki sonrió al ver que Zelda tenía, no solo resolución, sino un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. La princesa miraba al futuro y se mostraba más optimista que de costumbre. Enseñó a la gerudo el fragmento que había conseguido en la Mansión Oscura y ella le dijo:

-Confía en nosotros. Tú y los demás pueden vernos como unos niños, pero llevamos la sangre de las tribus de Hyrule. No dejaremos que este reino sea destruído.


End file.
